Star Wars Crosscurrent: Betrayal
by Crush48
Summary: Darth Vader has learned at last of Palpatine's lies. Darth Vader did not kill Padme, for Luke Skywalker was alive.He flow walks back in time to change things. But what happens when 16 years later, Luke turns to the dark side? Tune in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: EPISODE III: RESET

_Prologue_

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 1**

**Reset**

**Super Star Destroyer -Executor- 2ABY**

Darth Vader sat alone in his hyberbaric chamber. He finally had enough of the past events. What broke him primarily was the death of his wife, Padme. Even though it occured just over 20 years ago, the wound to his heart was almost as fresh as if it happened yesterday. He was absolutely furious for several reasons. The guilt over his hand in his wife's death for one. He realized now that there was something wrong with what Palpatine said, when he stated that Vader killed her. How could she have died, if Luke Skywalker was alive. He was angry, no, _**furious**_, at Palpatine's machinations. But his anger was nowhere near as strong as the guilt he felt. He had cut off Luke's hand. Luke was his only link to his beloved angel, Padme. He realized that turning to the dark side in the first place did not help save his wife, but rather it had killed her. He wanted things to change. To be different. His guilt was so intense, that the space in front of him became distorted, and then faded all together.

0o0o

Vader woke up with a start. What had just happened. It felt like a dream, but it didn't. He felt like he had moved forward through _something_, but didn't know what it was. He pulled off the covers and got to his feet. _Wait a minute, _thought Vader_. Covers? A bed? What happened to the hyberbaric chamber_? Vader pulled out his comlink. To his surprise, he wasn't wearing the life support suit. It was an ungloved, flesh and blood hand. Vader stared for a minute at his hand, dropping the comlink. Come to think of it, he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a bedroom of some sort. He needed to know what was going on! A million klicks worth of emotions were swirling through his head. Elation at having an unscarred body. Confusion as to why this was even happening. Anakin ran to the refresher. He looked in the mirror. He saw not a black mask in the shape of a sunken skull, but the face of Anakin Skywalkwer. No suit, no chest panel, just his own body, a full head of hair, and that one thin scar going down his right eyebrow. This couldn't be right.  
He was wearing the same Jedi uniform he wore in the clone wars era! He needed to find a holo-cafe, get information, he needed to know. That was when he noticed that he was not sleeping alone.

_No! It couldn't be..._

It was. The sleeping form on the bed was none other than Padme Amidala. Vader's eyes widened considerably. He dropped to his knees, and everything went blurry. He went unconscious.

_Ani! Ani! Wake up! Ani, are you okay?_

Where was that voice coming from? He knew he heard it somewhere. Last time he heard it was almost 10 years ago. It must be a dream. But the voice persisted as though to prove otherwise.

_Ani! Wake up!_

Vader slowly opened his eyes. That's when it hit him. How was he sleeping without special conditions, like the chamber. Vader bolted upright. "Padme.", he whispered. Padme cupped Vader's face in her hands.

"Anakin are you okay?", she asked again.

Vader looked around. It was a coruscant apartment building. The same one he lived in before the purges...

"Angel, who is the chancellor?"

"Well Ani, Palpatine of course, are you-", Padme was interrupted by Vader's sudden intake of breath.

"This can't be. It just can't.", Vader couldn't belive it, but all the clues were there. Somehow he was transported back about 20 years into the past. Anakin knew about time travel in holovid movies, but real life? It was preposterous. Yet, he couldn't deny the facts.

Vader turned to face Padme. "Angel, I-I'm fine. Just stayed up late was all. I need to get to the temple. I'll see you soon."

Vader could see from Padme's face, that she didn't quite believe him. He gently held her shoulders. "Just trust me. I'm just confused right now is all. I'll be fine." With that, he left to the Jedi temple, knowing it must still be here. He needed answers.

0o0o

Vader, no, Anakin entered into the temple. He no longer wanted anything to do with the sith name. As he walked, he went straight for the jedi archives. He needed to know where Obi-Wan was. He realized now that on the fateful day on Mustafar, Obi-Wan was trying to help him. He needed to find him. If he was where he thought he was, then he didn't have much time. At the computer terminal, the screen showed Obi-Wan's current mission status.

"Utapau."

**Utapau System-Space**

As Anakin flew in his Jedi Starfighter towards Utapau, he was realizing something. _This is my chance. My chance to set everything right. Palpatine hasn't issued order 66. There's still time. _As his starfighter switched to sublight drives to land, Anakin activated his comlink, and contacted Obi-Wan's frequency. He needed to act quickly.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan come in. Do you copy?"

Anakin was about to check the place for himself when a response came in on the other side. He could hear blaster fire on the other end, and the shouts of clone troopers and droids. Finally, Obi-Wan's voice reponded.

"Anakin? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on coruscant?"

"Obi-Wan there's something you have to know, you need to get out of there, once the last of the droids are destroyed. Meet me at the Hangar bay on the East side. Hurry!"

Moments later, he could see Obi-Wan jogging in through the side door to the hangar.

"This better be good Anakin, I have troopers to lead."

Anakin swallowed and prepared to tell his former friend the information.

"Obi-Wan, Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Anakin searched Obi-Wan's face for any hint of what he was thinking.

Obi-Wan eyed him for a long moment. "Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes. Come with me to Coruscant, I have something to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: Crosscurrent

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 2**

**Another Way**

**Jedi Temple-Coruscant**

Anakin and Obi-Wan landed onto the hangar bay close to the Jedi Temple. A few days earlier, Obi-Wan noticed a darkness in Anakin. It now seemed like it was evaporating quickly. Obi-Wan was relieved. As they walked to the jedi archives, Obi-Wan finally asked him. "Okay, Anakin, what is it that makes you think Palpatine is a sith lord?" Anakin didn't answer for a second, as he pulled out a mini-camera. "Obi-Wan, I'm going to be meeting Palpatine tomorrow at the Opera. He wants to tell me something. I know what he's going to talk about. Just record the conversation, okay? It will answer your questions". Obi-Wan looked skeptical for a second, and then looked at Anakin again. He saw that Anakin was very serious about what he was saying.

"Alright Anakin. Do you want me to tell the other masters about this?", asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, but not right now. They wouldn't believe me without the proof that I'll be needing tomorrow." Anakin then put on a receiver hidden under his tunic. "This will capture the audio and video of the conversation." He then pointed to the camera he gave to Obi-Wan. "You will be able to see and hear the conversation on that. I need you to hold onto it. I'll activate it when the conversation is under way.

0o0o

As Anakin walked inside the theater, he had noticed Palpatine sitting at his theater box area with a few others. He walked up and Palpatine noticed him. Anakin walked over to Palpatine's side. He needed to guard his thoughts from Palpatine. He couldn't know that Anakin was on to him.

"You wanted to see me chancellor?", Anakin asked as he kneeled down on Palpatines right side.

"Yes Anakin, come closer." Anakin sat in a seat to the left of Palpatine. "Our intelligence units have discovered the location of General grievous. He's hiding in the Utapauh system.", Palpatine said as he looked back at the water works display on the stage, smiling.

Anakin had remembered everything he said on this day back in his own timeline. Anakin took on a face of determination.

"At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

**Jedi Temple-Coruscant**

The next day, Obi-Wan had reviewed the tape that Anakin had him record. From this footage, he was now very certain that Palpatine was a sith lord. However, he had not heard of the Darth Plageius the Wise tale. Anakin would have to explain more on this.

As he walked to the main courtyard, he was beginning to grow curious as to how Anakin found out about Palpatine's alias as Darth Sidious. Maybe he would find out something during his meeting with Anakin. Walking up to a bench, he noticed Anakin sitting there already, waiting for him.

"Anakin, I have the recording." He handed Anakin a small data crystal. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?", Obi-Wan asked, even though he already had a good idea.

"Obi-Wan, there's some things I need to tell you, regarding the war, and more...personal matters." Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"It's okay Anakin, you can tell me anything." Anakin looked at him him and then down at his folded hands. "Well, the truth is...I'm married."

Obi-Wan stared at him for a long moment with wide eyes before regaining his composure. "You're _what_?, asked Obi-Wan incredulously.

Anakin sighed. He knew that attachments were forbidden and that he would be expelled from the order. Obi-Wan would probably tell the masters.

"Look, I know that attachments were forbidden, and I understand that. But I couldn't deny my feelings for her. I understand if you feel you have t-"

"I'm not going to tell them.", Obi-Wan interrupted simply. Anakin was surprised by this. "Y-You're not?", Anakin asked.

"No. Reporting this to the order is not my secret to tell. That will have to be something _you_ need to tell them at some point. You won't be able to hide this from them forever. You know that expulsion is the consequence for this kind of thing. However, I will find a way to stop them from expelling you, if you are ever found out."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks Obi-Wan. That means alot to me."

Obi-Wan returned the smile. "No problem, old friend. By the way, would I be mistaken if this person you married is the Naboo Senator, Padme?"

"How did you know?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed those looks you've always been giving her."

Anakin and Obi-Wan laughed. Some of the serious tension was lifted.

"But all seriousness Obi-Wan, we have to tell the council about this." Anakin realized that he couldn't tell Obi-Wan that he time-traveled. In this timeline, the events he had known as Darth Vader had never happened. He would do everything in his power to stop Palpatine.

"Anakin, how did you know he was a Sith Lord before all of this?" Anakin had to find an answer to this. He knew just the response.

"You remember that fight with Count Dooku?", asked Anakin.

"Yes, I believe I was knocked out some time during the fight.", said Obi-Wan.

"When I had bested Dooku, Palpatine had ordered me to kill him."

Obi-Wan was surprised by this revelation. "Without a trial, he told you yo kill him right then and there?", asked Obi-Wan. He hadn't heard of this before.

"Yes", anakin responded. "He told me to kill him and that he deserved to die. Later on, I became suspicious of Palpatines motives, so I started to really think about the conversations we had. He's always speaking negatively of the Jedi, and how good and evil is a point of view. He's been manipulating me since I was a youngling." At this, Anakin's temper began to flare, and anger and hatred radiated from Anakin's force signature.

Obi-Wan put a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Don't worry Anakin. Palpatine will be stopped, and we will notify the council of this tomorrow. You should rest for now. I'm sure your wife is worried about you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood, and Anakin shook Obi-Wan's hand. "Thanks Obi-Wan, for understanding. I'm sure Padme _is _worried sick about me."

Anakin and Obi-Wan then parted ways. Tomorrow was going to be a strenuous day.

_This marks the end of chapter 2. I need suggestions for the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews people. _


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Crosscurrent: Betrayal

I forgot to place a disclaimer, so I'll put it here.

_Waves hand. _"This is not a Star Wars novel with characters and locations owned by Crush48. The characters _are _owned by George Lucas…"

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 3**

**Attachment**

**Galactic City-Coruscant**

Although Anakin hadn't technically flown a speeder in over twenty years, it felt exciting to be able to be in a speeder again.

The rush. The adrenaline. People you rushed past yelling at you.

His destination was Padme's apartment building. He hadn't seen her in two decades. He felt that he didn't really pay much attention to her this morning. You really couldn't blame him. Waking up in a bed, with an unscarred body, and seeing her. To say the least, it was very shocking. That was why he was on his way back. He was going to go to her. Being able to speak to her again was like a dream come true.

0o0o

As he reached the Coruscant luxury suite, he remembered that he was _secretly _married, so he had to make his way discreetly to her door. Reaching her room wasn't too challenging, as he barely ran into anyone, but he did a mind trick on anybody he passed, planting the suggestion that he was a a random owner in the apartment. When he reached her door, he pressed the audio device.

"Who is it?", responded a feminine voice. _Padme's._

"Gourmet food delivery here.", said Anakin jokingly. Shortly afterwards, he heard shuffling through the speaker, and the door opened.

Anakin put on a fake puzzled expression. "I wonder if this is the right adress. Is your name Padme?", said Anakin teasingly.

"Why yes it is.", replied Padme, playing along. She stepped forward and hugged him. Anakin returned the gesture. It felt so good to be able to hold Padme after so long. After they finally broke the hug, Anakin and Padme relaxed at the bed. He sighed sadly.

"Look, i'm sorry about this morning, it's just" _I can't tell her I time traveled. She wouldn't understand. _"I've learned some very disturbing things about Palpatine."

"Like what?", she said as she stroked his cheeck, with her hand.

"Palpatine, I have reason to believe, that he's the sith lord we've been looking for.

For Padme, this was somewhat surprising news. Padme propped herself on one elbow. "Wait, _Palpatine_?" Anakin frowned slightly. "You don't seem extremely surprised?", observed Anakin.

"Well, me and a few senators were unnerved by some of the new decrees he's been passing. He's gaining more and more power, while the senate is losing it. It's becoming cause for concern, but I never suspected that he was _sith lord._", said Padme.

"Yes, I'm going to alert the council along with Obi-Wan about these developments.", said Anakin.

"So you're not still mad at the council?", asked Padme softly.

"Hmm? Why would I be mad?", asked Anakin.

"Well last night, you were so angry at them for not making you a master.", said Padme.

_Ever the calculating one. _thought Anakin. He winced inwardly. _I need to stop making so many slip-ups. She's probably already suspicious of my behavior from this morning._

"Oh, that.", he chuckled "I'm not mad about that anymore. I just have to be patient.", he said

Padme was growing even more suspicious. _When has my Ani ever been patient? Not that i'm complaining but his personality change is just so drastic._ thought Padme. She wasn't going to push the matter though. Something was off about him, and she was going to find out.

"Well I guess we better retire for the night.", said Anakin, breaking Padme out of her thoughts. "Yes, I guess we should.", said Padme. Anakin could sense that she was thinking about his behavior. _If I didn't know you as well, I'd swear you were a force-sensitive._

As they went to sleep, A mysterious figure was seen across the street in another building. Palpatine was staring down at him. Through the force, he could sense that Anakin's anger was receding rather quickly. _My plan to turn him is proving to be rather..._challenging_..._.thought Darth Sidious angrily.  
One way or another, he would become his apprentice, or he would find a way to **destroy **him.

0o0o

_Padme. Anakin can see her, but she doesn't seem to notice him. She's on a hospital bed. Obi-Wan is there at her side. "Hold on Padme!" _

_Padme is crying. "I know there's still good in Ani, I know there is! I k..kn-" The life finally leaves her as she is welcomed by the cold embrace of death._

_Anakin can only watch in horror. He was right there. Why can't they see him! "Padme! I'm here! I'm right here!"_

0o0o

Anakin awoke with a sharp intake of breath and in a cold sweat. It felt so real. The dream, it was unsettling. He never had _this _particular one before. Maybe these dreams were an influence of Darth Sidious. _Palpatine. _That name left a sour taste both in tongue _and _mind. To think he trusted him. _That blasted kriffing chunk of sithspit! _thought Anakin angrily. _No. He _wants _me to be angry. I won't give him the satisfaction. _This gave him new resolve. If the dark side wasn't the answer, it _had _to be the light. This gave him new resolve. Unbeknownst to him, he was further foiling Palpatine's plan at the time.

Anakin quickly washed up at the refesher, got dressed and got ready to leave. Grabbing his lightsaber, he clipped it to his belt. He walked over to the side of the bed Padme was sleeping in. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She then stirred slightly, turned around and fell back asleep. _My Angel. I'll stop Palpatine. I'll give us a complete family. I _will _find a way. _With that, he exited the apartment.

Anakin quickly made his way to the Jedi Temple. The recording was of extreme importance. Thankfully, there was no heavy traffic. That would've been the last thing he needed. Soon enough, the spires of the jedi temple came into view. He noticed that clone troopers were beginning to be stationed all over galactic city. That didn't mean good news. He landed his speeder on a landing pad and walked up to a clone trooper. They had blue streaks highlighting their armor. "Captain, whats ur squadron?", asked Anakin, briskly.

"Alpha-GX180 of the 501st legion, sir.", answered the trooper promptly.

_501st legion? That was the legion I had commanded when I wiped out the temple in the other time. I have to work fast._

"Very good, captain.", said Anakin with a nod of his head. The trooper did a short salute and resumed his post.

Anakin nearly bolted his way towards the Jedi Council room. As he entered, all the masters were present, along with Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi via hologram, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, among others.

"Information, you have regarding Darth Sidious, you do, hmmm?", asked Yoda.

"Yes, master. I have reason to believe that Darth Sidious is...Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.", said Anakin. The moment those words were uttered, commotion broke out amongst the masters.

"Palpatine?"

"The chancellor? It almost seems likely-"

"But that doesn't seem logical-"

"What would he be doing, serving the republic-"

Their commotion was silenced by the whack of Yoda's gimer stick against his chair.

"Disturbing, this news is, but logical, it may be. What are these reasons, Skywalker, that you speak of?", asked Yoda.

"Based on a holovid recording, me and Obi-Wan have used, we have proof. If I may, Master Yoda?", asked Anakin. The ancient jedi responded with a simple nod of his head. Anakin then placed the Hologram jack into a terminal near the center of the circle, and a wide holgram appeared. The conversation at the theater appeared.

"-Leave us.",says the hologram of Palpatine to a group of aristocrats also in the holgram. As they leave, Palpatine begins his incriminating conversation with Anakin. Later on, the converstaion reaches the point of interest.

"Anakin, have you ever heard of the tale of Darth Plageuis, the Wise?", asks the palpatine holgram.

"No.", responds Anakin's hologram.

"Darth Plageius was a being so wise, so strong in the force, that he was able to keep the ones he loved most...from death.", he said as he slowly turned his head towards Anakin.

Hearing this point of the conversation, the Jedi Masters listened to the recorded conversation with piqued attention.

"There are many powers of the dark side that many consider...unnatural."

"Is it possible to learn this power?"

"...Not from a Jedi."

As the conversation concluded, the hologram flickered and finally evaporated. The Masters were stunned silent from this recording.

"This is a rather interesting piece of information.", said Mace Windu, his face ever serious.

Obi-Wan then spoke up. "My suspicions were brought up when Anakin told me that onboard the Seperatist Cruiser, that while I was unconscious, Palpatine urged him to kill Dooku."

"Yes, tells us much, this recording does. Meditate on this we must. Meet again on this subject we shall, before a movement is made.", said Yoda as he jumped off of his chair and made his way towards his room.

Mace Windu then walked up to Anakin. "In the meantime, see if you can get further information to prove Palpatine's guilt. We'll need more information if were to make an arrest.", said Windu.

As the last of them left, Mace windu bid them farewell until the next meeting. "May the force be with you."

"And you, Master Windu.", said Anakin.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Reset

Disclaimer: I own Star Wars…just kidding.

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 4**

**Death of One, Rise of another**

**Galactic City-Coruscant-Landing Bay-10 days later**

It was time. Anakin was sure of it. There was sufficient evidence to bring down Palpatine. Mace Windu had told him to stay at the landing bay, where Anakin relayed the rest of the evidence. Mace Windu said that he sensed confusion in him, and that Anakin's judgement would be clouded. No, he _was _confused, but not for the same reasons as last time. Anakin wasn't sure he'd be able to bring down Palpatine. The first time around, he would have been brash and overconfident, but his past experiences taught him patience. He was going to help Master Windu. He knew that he wouldn't be able to overpower Darth Sidious himself. It was his _destiny _to bring him down.

Ignoring Windu's orders, he grabbed the nearest speeder, and drove full speed towards the chancellor's office.

**Chancellor's Office**

Mace Windu and his three other jedi companions race through the hallway towards Palpatine's office. Mace knew something was suspicious about Palpatine, and now, his suspicions were confirmed. As they reached the door, they force pushed Dar Wac and two republic guards against the wall, rendering them unconscious. As they enter the room, Chancellor Palpatine pleasantly greets them.

"Master Windu, I take General Grievous is destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than I expected."

Straight to business, Windu says,"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest chancellor." As this is said, Windu and his partners all ignite their lightsabers.

Palpatine starts to scowl as he stares at Windu. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?", asks Palpatine menacingly.

"The senate will decide your fate.", replies Windu.

Palpatine has a burst of anger at this response.

"I _am _the senate!", yells Palpatine angrily.

"Not yet."

Palpatine then stands from his seat, and by use of the force, a lightsaber hilt quickly slides into his open palm.

Palpatine then spins towards them, lightsaber activated. "It's treason then."

Before Windu's comrades are able to retaliate, Palpatine easily cuts them down, leaving just Palpatine and Mace Windu to battle.

Palpatine engages Windu, and the duel quickly becomes tense. The Sith Lord and Jedi Master attack and parry each other with their lightsabers, creating a blinding movement of controlled plasma and a dance of death. Any small slip up would mean the death of either. As they continue to fight, Palpatine force pushes Mace Windu, causing him to collide with the wall with a grunt. Before Palpatine can cut him down, Windu evades the attack and recovers before he is struck down.

0o0o

Anakin parks his speeder in front of the Chancellor's office building. Anakin needed to get there quick. He knew that Palpatine would most likely be battling the Jedi right about now. Without wasting a moment, Anakin sprints into the office, intent on defeating Palpatine, no matter what.

0o0o

As the fight between Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatine continue, they fight their way all the way to a nearby window. Both combatants expertly slash, block and parry. Windu blocks a swipe aimed at his head, and takes a strike towards Palpatine. Palpatine sidesteps the strike, where Windu's lightsaber strikes a nearby window. As Windu is forced towards the edge of the ledge, Windu strikes Palpatine's blade causing Palpatine to drop it. Palpatine is then forced backwards as Windu holds the Saber aimed at Palpatine's neck. Just then, Anakin arrives inside the room.

"You're under arrest, my lord.", said Windu, raising his voice to be heard.

As Palpatine notices Anakin, he tries to persuade him to join him. "Anakin! I told you it would come to this! I was right. The Jedi are taking over!"

"You old fool! The oppression of the sith will never return! Your plot to regain control o the republic is over. You have lost...", said Mace, determination on his face.

Palpatine's expression becomes maniacal. "No! No! You will _die_!", cries Palpatine. Just then force lightning bursts from Palpatine's fingers. Mace acts quickly, readying his lightsaber, blocking the lightning. Palpatine is forced back to the edge of the window sill.

"He is a traitor, Anakin.", says Palpatine, once again trying to turn Anakin.

"_He's_ the traitor, stop him!", yells Mace.

Palpatine continues to try to persuade Anakin. "Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin.", cries Mace, still struggling to block the lightning.

Palpatine's strength starts to falter. "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I cant hold on any longer...Ahhhhhhh..."

Windu then walks forward, forcing Palpatine further down the edge of the window sill. The Sith Lord's lightning starts to arch backwards towards Sidious, causing Palpatine's face to become twisted and distorted. His eyes change to yellow as he struggles to intensify his power.

"I can't...I give up...Help me. I am weak...I am too weak. Don't kill me. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer.", said Palpatine weakly.

"You sith disease. I'm going to end this once and for all."

Anakin then spoke up for the first time. "You can't kill him master, he must stand trial." Anakin knew that just killing him would cause an uproar and chaos in the senate. He needed to stand trial so that the Jedi would not be cast in a bad light. Either that, or Anakin had to be the one to kill Palpatine.

"He has too much control of the senate and the courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive.", replies Mace.

"I'm too weak, don't kill me, please.", said Palpatine.

"Master, don't. This isn't the right way to go about this.", said Anakin.

"It's the only way.", replies Mace, sadly.

Just as Mace is about to slash Palpatine, Anakin jumps in, lightsaber ignited. But, rather than cut Mace's hand like last time, he simply blocked the attack.

"Anakin! What are you doing!", yelled a confused Mace.

"Fulfilling my destiny. Cover me.", says Anakin to Mace. At that moment, Mace understood. Anakin truly _was _the chosen one. Seeing this turn of events, Palpatine was beyond angry. He was full of _fury._

"You stupid, arrogant boy! Only _I _can save your wife!", yells the seething Sith Lord. He raises his hand as a spare lightsaber appears in Palpatine's open palm. He activates the blade the moment he leaps toward the chosen one and the Jedi master, with uncanny speed.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Crosscurrent

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and settings, they belong to Lucas Arts, I own only the storyline, minus quotes taken from the movies.

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 5**

**The Final Battle**

**Galactic City-Chancellor's Office-Coruscant**

Lightsabers clashed with dizzying speed as the sith lord and the two jedi furiously battled with extreme fervor.

"You are going to die by _my _hand, _chosen one_!", Palpatine spat, with disgust.

"You will try...", replied Anakin calmly, as he parried the lightsaber slashes aimed at him almost effortlessly. Realizing that Anakin was beginning to overpower him, he needed to get Windu out of the way. Windu nearly killed him on his own, so he needed to get him out of the fight. As Palpatine dodged a rather vicious slash aimed at his mid-section by Windu, Palpatine force pushed Mace into a nearby statue, effectively knocking him unconscious, with his deactivated lightsaber discarded nearby.

"You have one last chance to join me, young one.", said Palpatine, trying to bargain with him.

"You've tried before, but not this time.", replied Anakin, as he continued to parry the sith master. The meaning behind the remark was unnoticed due to the heat of battle. As the fight continued, Palpatine attempted to make a sweep at his legs, which Anakin dodged by front flipping over Palpatine. Anakin slashed at Palpatine's head, which he barely blocked.

_This is all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to join me! He was supposed to be my apprentice! _Thought Palpatine angrily. As Palpatine leaped backwards, he used the force to throw a large statue at Anakin. To his surprise and chagrin, Anakin pushed it right back at him by simply flicking his wrist forward. Palpatine dodged the incoming statue as it crashed into the wall.

"Why are you doing this?", asked Palpatine, trying to buy time.

"It's simple, it is my duty.", replied Anakin calmly, which served to unnerve Palpatine.

"The Dark Side can save your wife...", said Palpatine.

"The Dark Side will kill my wife, and besides, even if I _did_join you, you would'nt bother teaching me anyway. I'd be more of a threat to your power. I am a Jedi, and I will not turn.", said Anakin, renewed determination in his heart.

"Then so be it...Jedi.", sneered Palpatine. He raised both of his hands as force lightning spewed forth from his fingertips.

0o0o

Mace Windu awoke with a start. He knew he had crashed into something. There was a small gash on the back of his head and on his left arm. He needed to help Anakin. Palpatine was powerful and he doubted Anakin could fight him by himself, chosen one or no. His fears were erased when he saw what happened next. Force lightning had burst from Palpatine's hands. Because of Anakin's position at the time, he didn't have enough time to block with his lightsaber. He had absorbed the lightning with his hand! What surprised him even more was when Anakin raised his other hand and lightning sped towards Palpatine. All day, Anakin hasn't ceased to amaze him.

0o0o

As the lightning was absorbed into Anakin's hand, Palpatine couldn't understand what was happening.

"H-how?", asked Palpatine, fear evident in his voice.

Anakin didn't reply, and raised his other hand. Palpatine knew what what was coming, and quickly raised his hands to deflect the absorbed lightning.

"You're not a Jedi, you're too powerful!", exclaimed Palpatine. Palpatine was surprised when Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

"I can't kill you. I'm going to arrest you. Atone for your mistakes, so you can live.", said Anakin trying to get through to him.

Palpatine laughed. "You think I would join you! You pathetic Jedi filth, DIE!", yelled Palpatine, using all the force energy he could muster to not only kill Anakin, but fry him.

Anakin raised his hands as he prepared to deflect it. But he had underestimated Palpatine's force potential. The moment the Lightning made contact, Ankin slid backwards to the opposite side of the room.

"Augh!", yelled Anakin as he tried to keep the lightning from reaching his heart. He was beginning to get electrocuted. The force of it was astounding.

Palpatine believed he now had the advantage, and was going to give the chosen one a aggravatingly slow and painful death.

Palpatine cackled maniacally as he attempted to intensify the force of the lightning even more. "Now young Jedi, you will die. No one can save you. You will perish, along with your pathetic excuse for a wife. I will enjoy killing your beloved.", said Palpatine sadistically.

Unfortunately, this was Palpatine's mistake as he had went too far. Anakin had already lost Padme before. He couldn't lose her again. He became broken because of the death of his wife. Palpatine had threatened to kill his beautiful angel. It was too much for Anakin.

"**NOOO**!", exclaimed Anakin, as loud as his lungs would allow. From then on, he only saw red. Anakin proceeded to stand up as he produced his own lightning, and absorbing Palpatine's, making Anakin's grow in power. He slowly moved forward, as the lightning began to push towards Palpatine.

"No, wait! You can't do this! It was my destiny to rule! I was to be **EMPEROR**!", cried Palpatine as he attempted in vain to push the lightning back towards Anakin. He had severely underestimated Anakin's power, and threatening his wife only served to make him stronger.

Windu could only watch in awe as Anakin slowly overpowered Palpatine, and was pushing him towards the window that Windu and Palpatine fought in only moments before. He could'nt interfere, the sheer forcepower and static wouldn't allow him to. This was Anakin's fight.

Palpatine was just at the edge of the window. Anyone from afar, would notice a blinding display of flashing lights up above in the chancellor's office. Palpatine could no longer hold out, as the extreme amount of lightning proceeded to electrocute him.

He screamed in agony as the lightning fried him from the inside. The large amount of lightning had shorted out any electronics within a one mile radius. As he was electrocuted, the blast pushed him forcefully off of the ledge, as he plumetted down to the streets below, dead before his body made impact.

Palpatine was dead. Balance was restored to the force. Anakin had won. Peace had finally returned.

_Don't worry. This isn't the end of the story. This isn't even the main storyline. This is a prelude to something much bigger. Stay tuned and review...or face the wrath of the dark side._


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars: Crosscurrent

_Thanks _Worldisquiethere _for the feedback with the year mix up in chapter 1. I didn't pay too much attention to that particular detail. I appreciate it. Thanks for the reviews people. Look forward to more._

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 6**

**Family**

**Jedi Temple-Coruscant-Medical Wing**

Shortly after the climactic battle that took place inside of the chancellor's office, Anakin had fainted. Windu was able to contact the Jedi council and recount the events that transpired in the room. Shortly after, the jedi council sent out a team of jedi healers to collect both Mace and Anakin, and they were quickly taken to the medical wing.

"Really, I don't need medical assistance. I'm fine.", stated Anakin, rather stubbornly.

"Sir, you took in enough electricity to charge an astromech. You need to rest.", said the assistant jedi healer, as he tried in vain to keep Anakin on the medical bed.

"I take it your stubborn attitude means your feeling much better, my former padawan?", asked a voice from the medical room's doorway.

Hearing his voice made Anakin smile. "Good evening, Master. Or is it Good morning? I seem to have lost track of time while I was unconscious.", replied Anakin.

"It's good morning. I just wanted to check up on you. Oh, and there's someone waiting at the front steps of the temple."

"Who?", asked Amakin.

"I think you know who.", replied Obi-Wan with a wink. Then Anakin understood.

0o0o

After getting out of the Med-bay rather noisily, and excusing himself to the front of the temple, he made his way to the front steps. He searched with the force, and noticed Padme waiting at the entrance. He ran to her as fast as his legs could carry, and held her in a loving embrace, which Padme broke away from.

"Ani, wait, not in public.", said Padme. Anakin ignored the statement and kissed her lightly on the neck.

"I don't care.", replied Anakin.

Though Anakin kissing her, made her feel weak at the knees, she had to knock some sense into him. "Anakin, stop. You're going to make a scene.", said Padme, glancing about to make sure they weren't seen.

"Angel, I've come to a decision. I'm going to leave the order. I'm going to stay with you, and help you raise the child.", said Anakin.

"But Anakin, what about your dream, you always wanted to be a great jedi.", said Padme, as she placed a hand her now slightly belly.

"I know, and I have. But being a father is more important to me. I know that of I leave the order, I can't turn back, but...", he looked at Padme's womb. "I may miss the baby's first steps, or his or her's first birthday. I wouldn't miss it for the world.", came Anakin's reply.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to tell the council. We won't live in hiding anymore.", said Anakin as he turned to enter the temple.

"Anakin, wait...I'm coming with you.", said Padme, as she grabbed his arm.

"But angel, I don't think that's a good idea...", said Anakin, even though he really _did _want Padme to come with him.

"Your desicion has just as much to do with you, as it does with me, we'll go through this together, as she stood next to him. Anakin admired Padme's stubbornness. Probably because it reminded him of himself. He was suddenly glad that Obi-Wan didn't tell the council. The moment to reveal their marriage roght now felt right.

**Meanwhile-Jedi Temple-Council Room**

The council room was awash in confusion and anticipation within the force. The topic of the day was Anakin Skywalker. After Mace brought Anakin and himself to the medical wing, he elaborated on the fateful battle the night before.

"His force power was being put to use in a way that I could only imagine. When Sidious attacked him with the force lightning, I thought he was gone for sure. But then he surprised me. He absorbed the force lightning with his bare hands after Sidious intensified its power. After that...he redirected it at him with his own force lightning, killing Sidious in the process."

There were collective gasps inside the room at the mention of Anakin utilizing a dark side power.

"But that's very unbecoming. He used a high level technique used among the most highly trained of Siths.", stated a Master within the room.

"It's very dangerous. I'm surprised he hasn't been corrupted...If he hasn't already.", stated Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Through this whole ideal, Yoda had his eyes closed, seeming to concentrate on something.

"Hmm.", said Yoda simply. This quiet response instantly got the rest of the council's attention.

"Taught us something important, Knight Skywalker has.", said Yoda.

"What would that be?", asked Mace respectfully.

"Used a dark side power, you say he has?", asked Yoda.

"Yes, Master Yoda.", replied Mace.

"Hmm. When you took him to the Medbay, notice any darkness, did you?", inquired Yoda.

"No. Only confusion...and hurt. We've only discovered recently Anakin's friendship with Palpatine. His dedication is rekarkable, seeing how he attacked Sidious, rather than join him.", stated Mace.

"I also found out something else. During the battle, Sidious had threatened Anakin, saying he would murder his wife. This seemed to give him strength to finish Sidious off.", added Mace. No sooner had he said this when everyone turned to him, their attention piqued more than it already was.

"Anakin knows very well that attachments are forbidden. There should be consequences.", stated a master.

"Quick to forget Anakin's achivement just far, have you?", asked Yoda to the Master condescendingly.

"Even with attachments, fulfilled the prophecy Anakin has. Rather than destroy him, gave him focus, it has. An unorthodox Jedi, Anakin is. But, an unorthodox boy, he is. It only shows more that the chosen one, he indeed is.", stated Yoda sagely.

The masters seemed to be mulling over what he just said.

"So then what do we do now Master Yoda?", asked another Master.

"Talk to him, we must. Need Obi-Wan's input, we also need.", replied Yoda.

Just then, the subjects in question walked in, including Padme.

"Masters.", said Obi-Wan. "There's something you must know."

Yoda nodded, signalling him to continue.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and Padme. "Are you sure you two want to do this?", asked Obi-Wan.

"We're ready.", replied Anakin.


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars: Crosscurrent

_Just a quick note. This chapter says Revenge of The Sith, not because it just got to that story arc. The story has started pretty much sense ROTS. I named it this because it fits for the plot of this chapter. Just wanted to clear that up just in case._

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 7**

**Redemption of the Jedi, Revenge of the Sith**

As Anakin and his wife stood before the council. He could feel the sweat on his brow. Even though _technically _it's been 20 years since he's seen the council, he felt extremely nervous. _No use backing out now._ Thought Anakin. _I had trust issues, I need to fix that._

"Master Yoda, masters.", said Anakin as he greeted all the masters with a nod of his head. Yoda and the others responded in kind.

"There's something you need to know about me and Padme.", Anakin said as respectfully and calmly as he could. Padme had tightened the grip she had on Anakin's hand.

Anakin took a deep breath. "We're...married.", stated Anakin. As he said this, he noticed the masters didn't seem as surprised as he thought they should have been.

"Found out about this recently, we have, Knight Skywalker.", said Yoda. Anakin nodded, not really caring how they found out.

"I just want to say that I know i'm going to be expelled and...I'm okay with that. I just want to be with my wife.", said Anakin.

Yoda had closed his eyes, and it seemed like he started meditating on the spot. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally said,

"Expel you, we will not."

"Yes, mas-Wait, what?", said Anakin. Out of all the things, he didn't expect him to say that. Even Obi-Wan and Padme had their eyebrows raised, mimicking Anakin's thoughts.

"Many lessons, we have learned from you.", contimued Yoda. "Blinded by the dark side we were." Yoda's ears drooped sadly. "Blinded also by _ourselves_ we were. Proven to us you have, that lead to the dark side, attachments do not always."

Yoda looked to Obi-Wan, Mace, and the other masters. "Remember the history of Darth Revan, do you?" All of them nodded.

"Many centuries ago, destroyed the Jedi council he did, due to attachments, Only to be rebuilt, allowing attachments. This new order he created, lasted longer than the first, it did.", stated Yoda.

"But why are you telling me this, master?", asked Anakin, confusion evident in his voice.

Yoda's ears perked up again. "A revision of the rules we must have. No longer forbidden, attachments should be.", stated Yoda.

The other masters' eyebrows shot up as though reaching for the sky.

"But master, with all due respect, that's a preposterous notion!", stated one irritable jedi master.

"Hmm!.", replied Yoda simply. "Leave you may, _Master _Skywalker.", Yoda continued. "Long, this debate will last, I sense."

Anakin and Padme had left the room. Obi-Wan stayed behind, being part of the council. Amusement shown in Anakin's eyes. He then looked at Padme. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Then they hugged.

"Angel, this is, this is fantastic!", said Anakin excitedly. "We can have a family, and I can still be a Jedi."

"Ani, that's great.", said Padme, but Anakin could sense unease from her. "Darling, what's wrong?" Padme sighed. "Ani, I'm happy for you, really, I am, but, what about the senate? I'd sureley be kic-"

"Don't talk like that angel.", interrupted Anakin softly. "I have it covered."

Padme looked puzzled. "What do you mean?", she asked.

"Technically, since there is no chancellor, they need a new one, correct?", Anakin asked.

"Right.", answered Padme, still not understanding where he was going with this.

"Tomorrow, it will be revealed in public that Palpatine was Darth Sidious.", said Anakin.

"And?", urged Padme.

"I was the one that defeated Sidious. Hence, your the wife of the hero with no fear. See what I mean? Good for your reputation.", explained Anakin.

Padme finally understood. Her political status as the wife of the hero with no fear would possibly mean should keep her position as a senator. That's when she remembered something.

0o0o

As they neared the 500 Republica, Padme really needed her questions answered. When they were inside the apartment, Padme finally asked the questions.

"Ani, what changed?", she asked.

"Hmm?", replied Anakin nonchalantly at the 'fresher, washing his face. "I don't know what you mean."

"You've been acting..._different _for the past few weeks. You don't act as impulsive, you seem more reserved...and when did you have political experience?", Padme asked, referencing to the conversation from earlier.

Anakin sat on the bed by Padme and sighed inwardly. He knew he couldn't hide it from her forever. He knew that his experiences as Vader made him more reserved because of his interactions with the emperor. Also, being the Empeoror's right hand man, he gained some political knowledge. He really didn't remember exactly how he acted when it's been decades. He flexed his mechanical right hand nervously.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you.", said Anakin.

"If I can take the fact that Palpatine has been a Sith Lord this whole time, who's been the mastermind behind this war, I'm pretty sure I can believe whatever you say.", came Padme's reply.

This time Anakin sighed out loud. "I time traveled.", said Anakin.

"...What?", asked Padme.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me.", said Anakin.

"It's not that. It makes sense. Maybe it was the force at work or something, but how is it you still look...the same? Like you're not old or something?", asked Padme.

Anakin grinned sheepishly. "Well, my _physical _body didn't transfer through time. Only my concious mind. I know thi is still hard to believe."

"I really will believe you if you tell me something thats going to happen in the future."

Anakin thought for a moment. He remembered how in his time, Luke's force presence was similar to the Alderaanian princess'. That's when it hit him. They were related. Now that he thought about it, Leia looked alot like Padme.

"I think you're going to have twins.", said Anakin.

Padme smiled. "Twins?", asked Padme, the realization not quite hitting her. "And I realize something else...Yoda called me Master Skywalker." Anakin grinned from ear to ear. Their loving exchange went far into the night until sleep overcame them. Unbeknownst to them, an unknown man who seemed transparent and had a blue hue to him looked at the couple from afar.

"I will have my revenge skywalker, and I will get through one of your children to do it.", rasped the unknown man, as he slowly dissipitated into the force.

**Galactic City-Main Plaza-Coruscant**

It was the next week, and Coruscant and the rest of the republic was informed of Palpatine's alias. After the shock of it all, a celebration was called for. The war had _truly _ended. Darth Sidious was finally defeated. Bail Organa was elected the new chancellor after Padme had declined the offer. She was content on living at Naboo with Anakin and the children. Anakin would still be an active Jedi and he and Padme would often visit coruscant to pay a visit to the temple and the Organa family. Anakin would also visit Dex along with Obi-Wan occasionally. Everything finally seemed right with the world. Peace had returned, and it seemed it would last for years to come.

Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker sat in the temple with his wife in the room with a thousand fountains, along with their newborn twin children, Luke and Leia, situated in a two seat hoverstroller. Padme and Leia were in each other's arms, as they sat at the bench. Neither of them spoke, as they savored the moment. After a while, Padme finally spoke.

"I still can't believe that the war is finally over. It feels so great.", said Padme, her head resting on Anakin's shoulder.

"I know, love.", replied Anakin.

Anakin looked down at his and Padme's two sleeping children. The room of a thousand fountains must have had a calming effect on them, as they were restless prior to entering the temple. He was ecstatic when he learned that both were force sensitive. He was even more surprised when he found out that both had a midichlorian count above 20,000. It made Anakin wonder how she even got through the child birth, conceving two force-sensitives with such a strong force prescence. It made him admire her even more.

As they sat there in tranquil silence, Obi-Wan Kenobi had walked in. He nodded his head to them.

"Anakin, Padme.", said Obi-Wan as he took a seat across from them.

"Hello, Obi-Wan.", greeted Padme. Anakin did the same.

"So, how have the children been doing.", Obi-Wan asked.

"They're doing great. From what I've seen, Leia is alot like Anakin. She gets obnoxious sometimes.", said Padme.

"And Luke's alot like her. He's quiet most of the time."

"That's good to hear. And Anakin, I'm ery proud of you. You defeated the sith, and brought balance back to the force. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you and the babies. I must be going. I've been called to go on a diplomatic mission.", said Obi-Wan.

"That's great, Obi-Wan.", said Anakin.

"Also, I'm getting married.", added Obi-Wan with a sheepish grin. This caused Padme and Anakin to raise their eyebrows.

"Wow, I never expected you to be the type to go and get married. Who's the lucky person?", asked Anakin.

"Siri.", stated Obi-Wan simply. Obi-Wan had shaved his beard at the request of Siri. He looked alot like he did when Qui-Gon was still around.

Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan talked and reminesced as much as they could before Obi-Wan left for his mission. They talked alot, savoring the time they shared as the sunrise came in.

End of Story Arc 1

_The next arc will take place 16 years later. The main characters will be the ones from the original trilogy, i.e, Han, Luke, etc. The prewuel characters will also be in it ( Yoda, Jedi Council members, Obi-Wan, all those people.) Will also contain Mara Jade and some O.C's. Don't worry, the O.C.'s won't destroy the integrity of the story. They are like minor characters. Until then, Peace._


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars: Crosscurrent

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 8**

**The New Hopes**

**Naboo-Lake Varykino-16 years later**

The brilliant yellow of the sun reached its peak as the new day began. Flying creatures could be heard, whistling in the background. The meadow and clear sky sky added to the overall peacefulness of the planet. Off in the distance, a large permacrete building can be seen. It holds the Republic's insignia on the ledge atop of the entrance of the new Jedi Temple. The temple was relocated to Naboo after the crisis involving the Late Darth Sidious and the Jedi Order. Due to the massive industrious nature of Coruscant, the jedi temple was relocated to Naboo for its high attunement to the light side of the force, due to the large amount of foliage and wildlife. The interior of the temple is actually an exact replica of the previous coruscant temple. Inside, many Masters are teaching the Padawan Learners in simulation rooms, where they utilize to their greatest potential, the use of the force as a Jedi.

In one room, in the training wing, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker is observing two Jedi Knights. His twin Children. Luke Skywalker and Leia Amidala Skywalker. Luke was wearing a Black Jedi Tunic, brandishing a Blue Lightsaber. It was the same lightsaber that Anakin used. He wanted to give it to Luke when he was old enough, But even though he had it, he still needed to create his own, so he made a green colored lightsaber, made as a spare. Luke was in the middle of sparring with his twin sister, who also had made her own lightsaber. When they started training with the lightsaber two years ago, Anakin noticed that Leia used a slightly flamboyant and aggressive fighting style, like Anakin in his clone war days, while Luke used lots of twirls, but fought more passively-alot like Obi-Wan. To keep the sparring safe, the lightsabers were set to their lowest setting, only causing an uncomfortable sting, if you were to get hit.

As the two twins battled, Obi Wan and Anakin watched with interest. Anakin rubbed his lighty bearded chin, just as Obi-Wan does, which comically, both were doing. Luke and Leia's swordplay was brilliant as the struck parried and manuevered in the room. As the match continued, Luke lightly twirled his lightsaber, parrying Leia's green blade. Each combatant made excellent use of their swordplay until both came at a clash. Just as Luke was gaining the upper hand, Leia used her foot to force push Luke's lower body, causing him to fall forward.

"Hey, no fair, you used the force!", complained Luke as he sat up.

"Well you're the one who's clumsy.", said Leia, justifying her actions.

Luke sighed. "Whatever.", mumbled Luke as he walked towards a nearby table, grabbing a towel. He then dried his face. This was the third time Leia beat him in a match, it got kind of annoying being showed up by your sister. She was only younger by three minutes, but that wasn't the point. He was _older, _and he was going to win someday. He'll just need to practice more. As they all walked out of the training room, Luke noticed Mara Jade down the hall.

"Hey Luke!", greeted Mara as she closed the distance between them.

"Oh, uh, hey Mara.", replied Luke. He still got nervous when he was around her. He sure was glad that he stopped getting flustered around her. That was embarrassing. He scratched the back of his head nervously, as he looked every which way. Even though they were only close friends, Luke wanted to ask her out at some point, but was still too nervous to do so.

Mara looked at him curiously before asking, "So are you up for lightsaber training today?"

"Sure!", replied Luke, almost instantly, albeit loudly. He instantly checked himself, and leaned on the wall with his elbow. "Um sure.", said Anakin coolly. Leia took this as a moment to giggle at Luke. Luke couldn't feel even more embarrassed.

"Well, okay, just don't chicken out like last time.", said Mara as she walked away.

Anakin laughed, despite Luke's predicament. "Wow son, you need to work on your social skills."

"Thanks for the encouragement.", stated Luke sarcastically. Luke then proceeded to walk off, mumbling. "I tell you, being teenage is tougher than taking on some giant space station."

Obi-Wan watched as Luke and Leia left, amusement in his eyes. "You know Anakin, those two will be the death of you.", he joked.

Anakin had to laugh again. "Funny, I remember you saying the same thing.", as they began to walk towards the Master's wing.

"Don't I know it.", said Obi-Wan.

0o0o

Across the lake stood a man in a dark cloak, his face hidden, save for his mouth.

"So, it seems young Skywalker's weakness is his companion, Mara Jade...My revenge is almost complete.", said the cloaked figure as he turned and walked out of view.

0o0o

The next day Anakin went to the home to visit his wife. Due to the ban on attachments being lifted, Anakin was able to freely spend time with his wife. Obi-Wan was even married to Siri. Currently they have a 18 year old boy named Ewan Kenobi. Once reaching Padme's quarters, he knocked on the door. Shuffling feet were heard, and shortly after, the door opened. Her face brightened upon seeing Anakin. "Ani. Didn't expect you so soon.", said Padme.

"Well, you know me.", replied Anakin.

"So how are the twins doing?", Padme asked, ushering Anakin inside. They both sat on the bed, Anakin's arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "They're doing great. What's funny is that Luke has your personality, and Leia's kind of a hothead, like I was, back in the day.", said Anakin as they relaxed on the bed. "They both have excellent swordsmanship and are very adept at the force. They're going to surpass me some day soon.", he added.

Luke and Leia had become great Jedi, and they were already going on missions, some of which, without a master, though there was always a master for backup in case of an emergency. Both didn't realize how late it was getting until the sun began its decent along the horizon.

"Well, it's getting late, time for me to check out, I'm exhausted.", stated Anakin, slipping into his Undergarments, which just consisted of boxers.

"Good night, Ani.", said Padme.

_Good lord, this chapter was lame, I was getting writer's block, don't worry, next chapter will be better. Until next time._


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars: Crosscurrent

_SURPRISE! Clone Wars is back, Baby! Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya? I got the Idea from the Galactic Civil War, but since the empire never formed, this is just as good, and a good twist._

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 9**

**The Second Galactic Clone War**

**Due to the alternate desicion made by ANAKIN SKYWALKER on the fateful day in Chancellor PALPATINE's office, the destruction of the JEDI ORDER was prevented. However, he failed to remember the situation concerning the SEPERATIST COUNCIL on MUSTAFAR. With the appearance of DARTH VADER on MUSTAFAR never occurring, the CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS still exists. The droid army lost control of its planets when the REPUBLIC regained control of the planets. However, the CIS is about to make it's move, with enemies, new and old, prepared to destroy the REPUBLIC's way of life. The REPUBLIC, JEDI ORDER, and the SKYWALKER family are the galaxy's best and only hope...but one individual, who was believed to be dead, has a personal vendetta against the SKYWALKER family...**

**Conference Room-Musafar**

The meeting room was crowded full of many dignitaries, diplomats, war ministers, and politician's. At the head of the table sat the Viceroy Nute Gunray, the head of the seperatist council.

"Alright everyone, quiet.", said Gunray impatiently. "As you know, for 16 years, we've recieved no orders from Darth Sidious. Therefore, we must do what is necessary to complete the mission we assigned without his help."

At hearing this, there were many whispers, and commotion inside the heated room.

Wat Tambor, foreman of the Techno Union, stood and spoke up. He was slightly above average height, about 1.93 meters tall, wore a breathing mask, to compensate for foreign planets, and had a green skin complexion.

"I will be able to continue support for the Confederacy. The Techno Union has been prosperous lately, with the developments concerning the atmosphere of several planets.", he sat back down.

Wat Tambor was an influential member of the Seperatist council, as he supplied weapons and the battle droids, 16 years prior. As the council heard him, many joined in, such as San Hill, former chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, now President, and Cat Miin, Presidente of the commerce guild. All the members accepted the proposal. All signed a document. The treaty declaring the second galactic war.

0o0o

**Jedi Council Room-Jedi Temple-Naboo**

Because of the relative peace for the last 16 years, many Jedi were sent mainly on diplomatic missions. The Jedi Council room was full as many masters discussed various topics. Yoda, who was calmly listening to the conversations handled within the room, suddenly felt a rather large disturbance in the force. It felt like a large amount of anticipation, along with the intent to control. Yoda sinked deeper into the force, attempting to find the meaning of all this. The force was showing him the planet Mustafar, and a council of individuals. Something was ominous about these people. He would have to send a team to investigate. After the end of this week's weekly council meeting, Yoda requested the presence of a certain team of Jedi...

0o0o

"That's good, Luke. Now remember, don't put too much effort in moving the arm, but rather, flex your wrist for the same effect.", instructed Anakin Skywalker, as his son performed the instructed movements. Luke was an avid practitioner of the lightsaber forms IV(Ataru) and form VI(Niman). Luke inherited his form IV from Anakin, watching him spar the other masters, and form VI, he learned from Obi-Wan Kenobi. His sister also used Ataru.

As luke completed the lightsaber form, Anakin beamed with pride. He walked up to him and rustled his hair. "You're doing good Luke. From what i've seen so far, you'll be a master before you know it."

At the same time, Padme strolled inside along with leia, who was wearing casual clothing, having finished practice already. Luke was hoping to see Mara Jade today, but she had other work to do in a seperate wing of the temple. _Stupid building, why do you have to be so humungous, _thought Luke bitterly.

Anakin turned to greet them. "And how are my two angels doing?", asked Anakin, as he hugged both of them at the same time, lifting them in the air. When he let them down for air, Padme slapped his arm playfully. "Oh, stop it, Ani. I came in to check on you two, I saw Leia finishing up, so I brought her along."

Luke took off his Jedi cloak as he slipped on his jacket. As he was about to ask his father a question, he noticed Anakin's blank expression. He seemed to be staring off into space.

"Hey dad, you feeling okay?", asked Luke.

"Hm? Oh. I felt something. Something...weird in the force. You two feel it too, don't you?", replied Anakin, referring to both Luke and Leia.

They both nodded in unison.

"How bad is it?", asked Padme. She didn't know much about the workings of the force, but she wanted to understand as much of the situation as she could.

"I felt...anticipation, excitement...darkness.", said Anakin cryptically. "I'm going to the council, i'm sure they felt it too. You guys stay here.", said Anakin, as he dashed off in the direction of the council room.

0o0o

"Felt it, we have, also, Master Skywalker.", said Yoda as he and the other Masters listened to Anakin's input.

"We've also come to a concensus. We believe someone, or rather a group of someones, are planning an attack of some sort.", said Mace Windu.

"That's it, I forgot all about it...", mumbled Anakin, a shocked and worried expression on his face.

"More to say, have you, Master Skywalker, hmmm?", asked Yoda knowingly.

"The seperatist council.", stated Anakin. No one said anything, so he continued. "The seperatist council, they were never found, so technically, the Confederacy of Independent Systems still exists."

"But the CIS has been inactive for the past 16 years, surely there's another explanation.", said Kit Fisto, from the right side of the room.

"I would hope so, but i'm afraid that this is the reason, the force is telling me it is.", replied Anakin. "I also know where there most recent hideout is. The Mustafar System."


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars

**Star Wars**

**Chapter 10**

**Rise of the Empire**

**Confederate Outpost-Cloning Facility-Mustafar System**

Palpatine was very pleased he had the foresight to build this facility. The building was a clone facility utilizing the Kaminoan's technology. Of course, he had stole the blueprints to most of their formulas and scientific equations and such. The large cloning facility had multiple rooms, each of which had a serial number, indicating the subject being cloned. His goal was to put his force essence into a specific body. He had already unlocked the mystery of immortality. Of course, not an eternal material body, but to become one with the dark side of the force. As Palpatine's force ghost walked along the halls of the great facility, he was looking for one room in particular.

**Room 25**

**Subject # 1-14-1-11-9-14**

**Clone status: Large quantity of Midi-Chlorians. Approx. 20,000 per cell**

**Active**

If Palpatine didn't have the discipline, he'd be jumpy with excitement. This plan was brilliant. The Skywalker family would be either turned...or destroyed by one of its own. Also, having the body of the chosen one would make him all the more powerful, rivaled only by Anakin Skywalker himself. The clone body he was looking at was none other than...Anakin Skywalker. He had aqcuired the necessary DNA when he met Anakin when he was 9 yrs. old. He would thank Darth Maul for that, if he were still alive. This would make the him about 2 yrs. younger than the original Anakin Skywalker. To make the process of transferring his essence into the Skywalker clone all the more easier, the clone was made to be brain dead, while it's core functions were still active. A vegetable. Once his Soul entered the body, he would have control of the body as if it were his own. He needed the clone to be so accurate that he replicated the scar on the temple, and replaced the Anakin clone's right hand with an exact replica of Anakin's mechanical hand. His plan would not fail. Anakin Skywalker would pay. And he would turn Luke and Leia Skywalker to the dark side at any cost...or they would die.

Palpatine walked, or floated, to the clone chamber, using the force, he deactivated the suspension fluid. Now was the time. Immersing himself with the full power of the dark side, he entered the clone's body. As the suspension liquid receded, the figure's face was hidden, save for one eye. Then, it quickly opened.

0o0o

The confederate guards were standing at attention, guns held in position. They had no idea why they were guarding this facility. It was a cloning facility, that's what they knew, but they couldn't know any more than that.

"Hey ager, wanna play a few rounds of Sabaac after this shift? I'm getting restless.", said the first guard. The second guard, the very tall man with a mostly dark tan-orange military suit, Ager, nodded listlessly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling restless too, we should bring some girls too.", replied Ager restlessly. What happened next caught theem completely by surprise. A man dressed in a black tunic walked through the door.

Ager whipped around, and pointed his blaster at the strange man. "Halt, show us your identification!"

"Wait a minute, Ager, t-that's the guy from the holovids! It's Anakin Sk-Skywalker!", exclaimed the first guard nervously. Ager didn't believe that. What would a legendary warrior from a decade ago be doing here.

"Ok, mister _hero with no fear_, let's see some identification.", stated Ager sarcastically.

Palpatine looked at him through his hood. the pupils in his eyes changed to a sickly yellow. _It's been a while since i've had some fun._

"Sure.", said Palpatine. He sounded just like Anakin Skywalker. He pulled his hand out as though he were taking a card out, but rather streched his hand out in a gesture, as though he were squeezing something.

"Hey, what're you-", Ager's statement was cut off, as he floated slightly in the air, and pressure started to build in his neck. He instinctively place his hands on his neck as though willing himself to dull the pain. It then became unbearable as a audible _snap_ could be heard. Palpatine had force choked him to death.

The other guard could only watch in horror as he saw his best friend get killed in the most bizzare fashion. He finally got his wits and ran as fast he could in the other direction. However, before he made his sixth step, Palpatine raised his left hand, and lightning burst from his fingertips. The unlucky guard was forced out of the window and into a speeder.

Palpatine couldn't help but laugh. He had unlimited power at his disposal. And with this body, he hadn't put much effort into using the force. Palpatine laughed harder. _So this is what it feels like to be the chosen one. _If anyone could see Palpatine now, he looked like Anakin Skywalker had gone mad. He made his way outdoors to find a speeder. He needed to go to Naboo so he could find out what to do next. Everything was going according to his design. His revenge would almost be complete.

**Lake Varykino-Skywalker Residence-Naboo**

_Everything was dark and misty looking. Luke walked around the dark emptiness. He continued walking until he saw Mara Jade. She was on the ground, and there was a blood stain on her arm. She was struggling to get up. _

_"Luke!", she yelled, her voice full of didn't seem to notice him. "I'm here!", Luke yelled, running to her. She still didn't seem to notice him. "Someone help!", she yelled. Just then, a snap-hiss could be heard off in the distance. Luke blinked, and Mara's image had dissappeared. _Where did Mara go, and what was that noise?", _he thought, getting nervous. Before he made any movements, he could hear rythmic mechanical breathing-right behind him. Luke quickly turned around. "Who are you?", asked Luke. He had a feeling he didn't want to know._

_The figure in front of him was wearing an all black full body suit. From the looks of it, it seemed like some sort of life support. He had a glowing red lightsaber in his hand-that's where the snap-hiss came from, and he's the cause of the ominous sounding breathing. _

_"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.", stated the dark and tall figure cryptically. His voice was very deep, due to a synthesizer in the mask. _

_Luke found the words coming out of his mouth automatically. "He told me enough! He told me _you _killed him!" Why had he said that. _

_What the dark figure said next blew Luke's mind. "No." The figure removed his mask. It was Anakin Skywalker's face. "**I **am your father."_

_This was all insane! Father would never be evil! And Mara was in trouble!_

"Luke, wake up!", yelled Leia. Luke finally got up, his breath shaky. After a few breaths, he finally calmed down.

"Luke, you were yelling and moving around alot, what happened?"

Luke didn't want to bother Leia about it. And the dream had his father...maybe he shouldn't tell him. It would probably go away in a few days.

"...It's nothing, don't stress yourself out about it, you worry-wart, go back to sleep.", said Luke cherfully, though a little forced. Leia knew something was wrong. Through their twin bond, one's emotion affected the other. She decided he would tell her if whatever it was bothered him enough. She went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 11**

**"The Dark Side grows stronger"**

**Jedi Temple-Naboo- Anakin's Subconcious Mind**

Anakin was feeling extremely uneasy the last couple of days. His nightmares were returning. The subject of his nightmares...a hulking mass of cyborg machinery and that breathing.

**_Kwah_**

**_Whoosh_**

**_Kwah_**

**_Whoosh_**

_Anakin turned from where he was looking, searching. Everything was darkness. But he could still hear the breathing! An unerasable reminder of the terrible deeds he had done in another time. The hatred was rolling off in waves from the mysterious dark denizen. _Where is he?_ thought Anakin. His dreams were usually visions of what was to come. What could a vision of his former self possibly mean?_

_**Snap-Hiss**._

_He finally saw a light...A red light._

_Anakin was feeling something he believed he purged himself of. Fear._

_"What do you want?", demanded Anakin. He was growing nervous. This all felt so...wrong._

_The figure raised his lightsaber. From the light, he could see the mask that he had, at a time, wore. Darth Vader._

_"What do you want!", repeated Anakin, much louder. _

_Vader raised his hand and pointed to Anakin._

_"You.", he replied simply._

_"No.", said Anakin, not feeling very confident. _

_"You will return to me.", stated Vader._

_"No! Never!" ,yelled Anakin, starting to hyperventilate. Vader, him, or someone else? He was getting to him. He had to get out of here._

_"You will return to me, and give yourself to the **Dark Side!**", said Vader, as he walked toward Anakin, slowly and decisively. Anakin backed away. This isn't happening, it can't be!_

_"No! You're lying! You have to be!", Anakin couldn't take this anymore._

_"You are no match compared to the power of the dark side!", said Vader in his menacing and baritone voice, as he raised his blade to strike._

"**NO!**", yelled Anakin as his upper body launched out of the bed sheets with great force. He had woke up in a cold sweat. This dream meant bad news. He was stumped. How could it be Darth Vader? What could it mean? He dreaded this dream, no nightmare, he just experienced.

All of the masters came rushing into his room when they heard his pained yell.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

"Anakin! What was it!", asked Obi-Wan, trying to get an answer from his long-time friend.

Anakin was still dazed. "Darth Vader...no, it can't be. But it is. He's-He's back...", Anakin was clutching his forehead as though in pain.

The masters looked at eachother in mild confusion.

Aayla Secura spoke up.

"Master Skywalker, who is Darth Vader?"

Anakin felt like slapping himself. Even though he's phsyically been in this new time for only 16 years, he trully didn't get used to it. He said 'Darth Vader', as though he subconciously expected anyone to know who he was. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**Jedi Knight Wing-Jedi Temple**

Luke was acting strange lately. He would always try to finish his training quickly so he could return to his room. Very uncharacteristic of him. He would also grow slightly nervous whenever his father was around. Anakin didn't fail to notice this. After his situation with the council would get put in order, he was going to talk with his son.

**Jedi Masters' Council Chamber-Jedi Temple**

As he walked towards the council chambers, he grew nervous. What would Master Yoda think? He decided he would go about this carefully and not reveal the whole truth until they were ready. As he enterd the room, he didn't even need to use the force to tell that they were ready to hear some information. He couldn't blame them. He'd be shocked too about a sudden rise of a sith lord after 16 years of peace.

As he stood there in the middle of the room he once again felt like he did 16 years prior...

"Uh...", started Anakin.

He took in a breath, exhaled, and called on the force to keep himself calm.

"As you probably know, Darth Vader is another Sith Lord.", Anakin was about ready to walk out of the room, but he knew he had to tell them something.

"Darth Vader was a being who is of pure evil.", he didn't know why, but he still felt as though he were speaking in third person. The past few days, he had been feeling nervous, and it frustrated him.

"He's actually not even completely human.", said Anakin, continuing.

"He's half man, and half machine. It would be better for me to give you a visual.", Anakin took a prototype device out of his pocket, which he dubbed 'PROXY', and activated it.

He used the force to manipulate the electrical currents within the device to create the image. Slowly and ominously, a life-sized hologram of a dark, massive 7-foot tall figure formed.

Then they heard the breathing.

**Kwah**

**Whoosh**

**Kwah**

**Whoosh**

Anakin had continued to relay his story about the feared Darth Vader, purposefully omitting details such as, how _he _was Darth Vader, and him coming from the future into the Past. Those would be stories for another time.

To say the least, the Holographic image of the Terrifying Dark Lord of the Sith unnerved the Jedi Masters.

"So you're saying this Darth..._Vader_ killed most of the Jedi?", asked Kento Marek, one of the many Jedi Masters recalled to the council room for this important discussion.

"...Yes. He was trained by Palpatine. He was extremely dangerous. There's more I would like to tell all of you, but I believe it should wait for another day."

All the masters were blown away by this information. They knew that the force was telling them _something, _but they couldn't tell what.

"Imbalanced, the force has indeed become.", stated Master Yoda after a long, deathly silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 12**

**Twisted Mirror**

**Hyperspace- Unkown Ship En Route to Naboo**

Sidious swelled with pride at his greatest accomplishment. He now had the power of Anakin's body. With Anakin's awesome force potential represented in this clone body, he felt powerful. Much more powerful than he did in his original body. With 20,000 midichlorians per cell coursing through his whole being, he was going to plunge this world into darkness. 16 years ago, Anakin Skywalker had thwarted his most prized would-be accomplishment. The creation of an empire under everyone's nose. But he just couldn't figure out why Anakin did not turn. He had _everything _planned. He even had Anakin's new life support suit, knowing full well that if Anakin were to fight Obi-Wan, he would have been defeated...

_Enough with this pointless musing_, thought Sidious as he sat comfortably within his customized starship. It had the appearance of a run-down cargo ship. Sidious began to meditate, utilizing the dark side to find some sort of vision...

He saw the son of Anakin, in a restless sleep, plagued by nightmares_. None other than the ones I planted into his mind, no doubt_, thought Sidious, full of sick pride.

About 2 hours later, his ship touched down on the tranquil plains of Naboo. Sidious hadn't really much cared to visit his home planet. It was the very opposite of his personality_. What irony_. Across the fields he could vaguely make out the Jedi Temple ahead. His new force ability allowed him to sense everyone inside the building, seeing as it was miles away. How in the force did Anakin have all this power and _not _turn?

**Jedi Temple- Naboo**

Anakin had made his way down to the Wing where all the the Jedi non-masters were located. He needed to find Luke. Luke seemed to be acting strange. Mirroring many things that Anakin did before his turn all those years ago...

If he had a hunch of what was going on, he hoped he was wrong. He opened the door, and checked Luke's room, but he was gone.

_Where could he possibly be?_

Anakin used the force as he kept walking to see if he could loacate Luke's force signature. _Room of a thousand fountains. He doesn't usually go in there._ As Anakin walked in ready to talk to Luke, he noticed he was talking to Mara Jade.

Anakin stayed at the doorway, arms crossed, and leisurely leaned on the wall. He smiled_. What was I worried about? Probably Luke just going through puberty. _

Just as he thought everything was going well, he felt a tremor in the force.

"What the kriff was that?", he thought aloud.

Feeling the tremor emanating from the entrance, he made his way to the front entrance. The force signature... It felt like

"Me? Why does this force signature have the same exact one as mine. That's not possible." It felt like his own except, it felt twisted, malevolent, evil.

"It feels like Darth Vader.", said Anakin to himself as he continued his trek to the front of the temple. Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand to be safe.

**Jedi Temple Entrance- Outdoors**

Sidious waited at the front of the temple, wearing a concealing brown (couldn't really black, now could he?) cloak, and a face cloth, to conceal the _new _features of his face. Sidious was done playing games today. Too much planning was wasted the first time, trying to achieve his Empire. Now, frankly, he just didn't have the patience to try again. He was going to find a way to get rid of Anakin, and when the apparent battle garnered enough attention, the confusion would allow him to make it seem as though Anakin Skywalker has turned on his family, when Sidious gains victory. He could sense that someone was making his way quickly towards the entrance. Too bad Anakin's wife Amidala was not present at the temple at the moment. He just knew that disposing of her today would have saved him alot of grief in the future.

Anakin finally reached the front of the complex. At the base of the steps stood a lone figure. Anakin was confused by the person's force signature. It was the same as his.

"Who are you!", yelled Anakin from the top of the stairs, not really one for tact.

The figure didn't say anything. He just stood there. Even though Anakinh couldn't see his face, it seemed as though he was staring straight at him.

"Do you know why I am here?", asked the figure.

Anakin knitted his eyebrows. He sounded exactlty like himself. Who was this person?

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Who. Are. You?", Anakin countered, losing his patience.

Once agin the figure just stood there. Finally, he lowered his arm, and a red blade came forth, with the handle hidden under the sleeve.

For some reason, Anakin didn't seem completely surprised.

"You're a Sith aren't you?", asked Anakin, as he walked down the steps, lightsaber handle ready.

The figure's answer was a startlingly large corkscrew jump, blade extended, aiming for his adam's apple.

Anakin reflexively activated his lightsaber, with a loud _snap-hiss_ as he raised the handle, blocking an attack that would have otherwise liberated his head from his shoulders.

_This man's fighting style is familiar somehow, _thought Anakin as he blocked numerous attacks that he was finding trouble keeping up with.

"What's the matter", said the figure. "Having trouble defeating me for a _second _time?"

_Second time, _wondered Anakin. _Who is this guy, _repeated Anakin to himself for the thousandth time.

Blades met, disengaged, and locked again in a fast paced sword fight to the death. Over the years, Anakin's fighting style had become much more relaxed and precise. However, this didn't seem much of an advantage compared to his opponent. This mysterious man fought like a high-level swordsman.

Anakin ducked under a sweeping blade aimed at his head, then attempted to immobilize said attacker with a thrust to his shoulder. The opponent effortlessly dodged the attack, with a backwards side step.

This opponent was managing to get him slightly peeved. He decided to find out who this attacker was. As he rolled to the left of the attacker, as the opponent attempted a lightsaber twirl, Anakin did a feint with the blade, then grabbed the face cover the man was wearing.

He was shocked at what he saw.

Himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 13**

**Which one is the real one?**

Anakin was in complete shock. A man of pure evil. He would rather face Sidious than this. Evil, with his face on it. He couldn't understand any of this. His brain went through multiple scenarios trying to figure out what could possibly cause this. It was like an evil reflection of himself. Darth Vader all over again.

"No, this is impossible. It's not, it's...", Anakin's face showed confusion. 'The clone factories outside of coruscant were all shut down, except for the ones on Kamino. There's no way...' But there was no other explanation. Someone had somehow got a sample of his DNA and cloned him.

"How does it feel to know what it would like for you to be so...twisted?", the doppleganger asked. Seeing himself with such malevolence, it was terrifying to say the least. The image of the black masked executioner flashed before his memory, except he was whole, and not part machine. It scared him.

"Who are you. You can't just be a clone.", Anakin said, circling his opponent, as he did the same. Both had their lightsabers in a guarding position, intently watching the other for the slightest movement. The doppleganger smiled. It looked alot like his, but it just felt cold.

"Enough with the questions. I think it's time for you to join your ancestors in the afterlife.", the Evil Anakin said, staring straight at Anakin. He raised his unarmed hand with his fingers pointed towards him.

'Kriff. I know that gesture anywhere.'

As quickly as Dark Anakin raised his hand, Anakin mirrored the gesture, force lightning cascading from both their hands. Both were only arm's distance away, and both attempted to swing with their lightsaber while keeping the force lightning active. As their blades clashed, they disengaged their force lighning and continued clashing blades. Anakin and his evil clone were fighting equally as agressive, neither one gaining much ground on the other. Anakin side kicked his opponent, augmented by the force to give himself time to collect his breath. Walking slowly through the grass, he could sense that the masters were alert to the commotion outside. He just hoped his wife was safe. She didn't need to be in any unnecessary danger. He knew the masters would keep his children safe. This twisted mirror of himself seemed to anticipate a majority of his moves, as though this man fought him before.

"Why are you here?", Anakin asked again, trying to get any information.

"To kill you, of course.", the doppleganger said as he swung for his neck. Anakin blocked the offending blade while using the momentum to push himself backwards. This was very disturbing. It was like he was talking to himself, and having suicidal thoughts. Hearing echoing footsteps from inside the temple, he saw Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti were the first to arrive.

"The force...", was Mace's comment as he activated his blade. Two Anakin's fighting each other? Which was the real one? One was wearing a cloak, which looked alot like a Jedi Robe, so that didn't help to differentiate them. He then tried to sense their presence.

"Their force signatures are both the...same.", Mace Windu glanced over at the one who said that. Shaak Ti had the same thoughts as him. How is it that neither of their force signatures had any malignant presence? That was not good at all. They couldn't help either one, until they found out who was who.

'Why aren't they helping', Anakin thought in frustration.

"It's because they don't know who is who. They don't even have the force to trust.", The evil Anakin responded. Anakin hadn't realized he dropped his mental shields and reinforced them. This was not one of his good days. Blocking relentless attacks from Dark Anakin, he vaulted over his opponent attempting to get his opponents back. With an overhead slash, his attack was cut short by a simple block behind the back. Taking the advantage of Anakin's surprise, he did a back kick, knockin Anakin backwards.

0o0o

Luke woke up after feeling two opposing entities in the force. The weird thing was that both felt like his dad. 'What could _that_ possibly mean?', Luke thought to himself confused, as he sat up in bed, from his power nap. He needed to know what was going on. Walking out of his room, he jogged to the entrance of the door. The last thing he expected to see was not even _this._

"What the stang!"

0o0o

Anakin felt his son's presence at the entrance. That wasn't good. Luke's safety was possibly in danger with him being here. This Dark Anakin as he had dubbed him in his mind, was not tiring as fast as he was. He was fighting like he did in the clone wars. He was desperately trying to block this maniac, but if this kept up, he wouldn't survive. Dark Anakin was advancing forward as he was being pushed backwards, needing to move backwards quickly, to keep from getting his head liberated from atop his shoulders.

**A/N: This marks the end of Chapter 13. I need suggestions for what the next chapter's plot should be. If any one has any ideas, I would appreciate them and consider it as I read through them.**


	14. Chapter 14

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 14**

**The Real One**

Luke concentrated harder through the force. From what he could tell, everytime there was an attack, on of the signatures would flash red, before becoming blue again. The one with the darker cloak was the evil Anakin, but how could he tell them. He didn't know how to form the words to show them. Luckily, Obi-Wan had stepped out onto the entrance along with the masters.

"Well, this is new", Obi-Wan commented almost nonchalantly. "Now I've seen everything", Obi-Wan commented as he too concentrated with the force. Just like everyone else, he drew a blank.

"I've got nothing. I can't tell which one is which", the wise master said. "If one of them is evil, he's hiding it with the skill of a very advanced master."

'Like a sith...' thought Luke. "Master Obi-Wan."

The wise master looked down at the son of Anakin. "Yes, Luke?"

"I know which one is which. Instead of searching their actual signatures, search for the backlash that their attacks give off", Luke suggested to Obi-Wan, loud enough for the other masters to hear. Obi-Wan put his hand to his chin and stroked his beard, doing as he suggested. The other masters followed suit.

"I see it..." Obi-Wan commented before activating his lightsaber. "Good job, Luke!" Obi-Wan appraised him before running to the battle. Luke wanted to fight too, but knew this wasn't his fight.

Padme awoke with a start. Something wasn't feeling right with her. It was as though she could _feel_ Anakin in a state of stress. Quickly removing the covers from herself and getting out of bed, she quickly changed into her casual uniform and jogged to the entrance. Before she got completely there, she noticed that all the masters were standing at the temple's front door. Mace Windu had sensed her as she got closer to the entrance and intercepted her.

"Mrs. Amidala, it isn't safe for you to be here right now," Mace Windu said.

"Is Anakin okay?" Padme asked, starting to worry. Mace glanced over at the duel between Anakin and his clone.

"He's in a duel with a...sith," Mace said, crossing his arms. The whole ordeal was still confusing to him. A clone of Anakin, when could that have happened?

Padme noticed Luke standing next to Mace on the other side. She walked over to where he was standing, a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, where's Leia?" she asked. Luke smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, she's still in her quarters," he replied, showing calm. Suddenly, his smile dissapeared, eyebrows knitted together. Padme noticed this, and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Luke, what's wrong?" She asked. Luke took a small breath. This would be news to his mother.

"Father's fighting a clone of himself."

Anakin skipped backwards continuosly to keep from being hit with multiple agressive slashes aimed at his head and neck. This clone of his was aggravating him. He seemed to know a majority of his techniques and fought alot like someone he battled before. But Who? There were plenty of sith he fought during the clone wars.

"Still can't tell who I am?" The dark duelist said almost mockingly. Anakin stopped, kept his guard up and nodded. Dark Anakin put his lightsaber to his side, deactivating it.

"It's me Anakin, I'm Palpatine," he said, smirking. Anakin's face was simply priceless to Palpatine's eyes. Distress, shock, and anger flashed through his eyes all at once. Anakin's lips moved , yet no words formed.

Feeling through the force, he knew it was true, and he hated that. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, stumbling backwards. His legs suddenly felt weak.

"What are you," Anakin took a breath before continuing. "What are you doing here?" Anakin's anger was slowly rising. Through years of training, he learned to channel it in a positive manner, but this threatened to throw his training out the window.

"You were a fool not to join me when you had the chance," Palpatine said, Anakin's own face looking at himself scornfully. This whole situation was confusing him. It was his possible future. What he was and can be.

"You old fool, not this time," Anakin recanted, catching his second wind. Both blades clashed furiously, as the dual combatants fought equally as vigorously. Avoiding an overhead slash by jerking his head backwards, Palpatine threw his blade like a javelin towards Anakin's unsuspecting head. Anakin jerked his head to the side, the blade slashing over his healed scar, reopening it. Anakin quickly smashed his palm to his face, clenching his teeth. Breathing deeply, he silently cursed his attacker.

"You piece of bantha dung," Anakin choked out, removing his hand. The scar was once again a mute red from being freshly cut. Anakin staggered a bit before shaking his head clear. Palpatine had a sadistic smile on his face, before raising his hand, calling the saber back to his now armed hand.

"Father!" Luke yelled. Anakin tilted his head to the side just enough to see him, and the Jedi masters. He blinked a few times before retutning his attention before his opponent.

"Do you love your wife and children?" Palpatine asked. Anakin scowled and jerked his guard up. "Leave my wife and children out of this!" Anakin yelled furiously. Palpatine simply smiled.

"I've seen your future," Palpatine said. Anakin's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about my future?" The chosen one asked, his brilliant blue blade continuing to hum.

"This isn't the prime reality, is it?" Palpatine continued, walking back and forth. Palpatine had sensed a disturbance during the fateful day he and Anakin had first fought. A disturbance in time.

"I remember, around the time that I had first given you the seat in the council. It seemed your whole, should I say pshyche, for lack of a better word, simply changed." Palpatine continued. Anakin was intrigued. It never crossed his mind that Palpatine would find out something so subtle.

"Isn't that right, Darth...Vader," Palpatine said, pausing to look at Anakin. Anakin's breath was shaky. He hadn't heard that name in 16 years.

"That's...not, not me anymore," Anakin stuttered. The grip on his saber loose and shaking.


	15. Chapter 15

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 15**

**Dark Side**

Anakin couldn't keep his grip under control. Reaching through the force, he could sense his wife and son and the other Jedi near the entrance. Wait. Obi-Wan was running towards him and Palpatine! The force boosting his former master's already quick legs, Kenobi performed a horizontal slash aimed at Palpatine's chest. The dark lord seemed to be just as shocked as Anakin himself was, but it quickly passed.

"Master Obi-Wan," Palpatine said with menace. Obi-Wan's gaze grew intense in response. It was as though he was seeing a corrupted Anakin. Obi-Wan readied his guard for an oncoming attack. Easing back into their previous Padawan-Master relationship, they slid back into cooperative offense and defence. While one readied for a swing, the other would break through the opponent's defense in perfectly coordinated teamwork. Palpatine seemed to defend effortlessy, as though he fought them before, much to Obi-Wan's mild surprise.

Deciding now would be a good time to accrue some sort of infromation, he nudged Anakin's elbow after they both stepped back to avoid a lethal slash from the dark lord.

"Uh, Anakin, do you have any idea who this is? A clawdite? A Zolander perhaps? Some kind of shape-shifter?" Obi-Wan shot off the questions a million miles a second. Anakin knew that what he was going to tell him would shock him.

"It's not a shape-shifter. It's Palpatine," Anakin answered, reflecting a barrage of cuts aimed at his chest. Palpatine was slowly wearing him down but was relieved to know that Obi-Wan ws here to assist. Mace Windu looked just about ready to join the battle also. Palpatine happened to mirror his thoughts and decided the fight would have to end. Palpatine smiled. His lips curving into a cruel smirk. Using the force, he activated his ship's controls so that it would be prepared for take-off. Deactivating his lightsaber, the sith lord raised his left hand to force push Obi-Wan away. The Jedi master was forced several feet away, being unprepared. Palpatine then raised his right hand and lightning launched from both hands. Also being unprepared, Anakin was also blown backwards, residual shockwaves rippling in the air. Landing hard on his back with a grunt, he could tell that his mechanical arm was shorted out. Palpatine didn't capitalize on the moment of weakness but instead retreated for his ship. Anakin moaned in pain, struggling to sit up. Examining his now non functioning (missing) hand, small sparks spurted from wires as he tried to move it.

"Not a way I wanted to spend the rest of my days," Anakin managed to say, as he leaned on both elbows. To his right, Obi-Wan was already on one knee, massaging his forehead.

"A sith lord _again_! Palpatine. Why won't he just stay being one with the force or something?" Obi-Wan asked more to himself, scowling heavily. Anakin was looking at him, amused. Obi-Wan finally noticed his staring at him.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, oblivious.

"Nothing, just remembering it was _me _with that attitude years before," Anakin responded with a laugh. Obi-Wan sighed, berating himself for Anakin being right with that little episode he just had. Palpatine. He was like a shadow. Dissapearing at times, but always following you at some point. Speaking of shadows, how in the world did Palpatine end up with a clone of Anakin's body? The Sith was deranged enough to have a perfect clone, even down to the mechanical arm.

"That man is insane," Obi-Wan stated, looking in the general direction Palpatine's ship had flown off.

'Don't I know it,' Anakin reflected darkly, remembering the now non-existent time as his reign as Darth Vader. He never regretted changing his choice now that he could be among friends. Thinking back at what was at first reality, the time as Darth Vader. Now it was an alternate would be reality. However, he still felt guilty about it, even though it technically never happened. Regarding his former master and friend, Obi-Wan was righting himself back up.

"This just goes to show how old i'm getting," the respectable jedi master complained. Obi-Wan didn't look as old as he did during this same time period when Anakin was Darth Vader. It seems that stress had aged him beyond his years in that time...

But enough was enough. He was going to make up for all of his mistakes. This time he would make sure Palpatine was executed.

Relaxing in his chair inside of his bedroom, Anakin was typing away on the data computer, hoping to fins some information on recent Kamino cloning activities. Searching through datalogs and automated holocamera recording entries, he hoped to find his answer. His search was fruitful, for two holocamera entries showed up. One labeled, "Cloning room" and another, "Front entrance". Deciding to go with the heavier info first, he keyed in the Cloning room entry. What showed up before him unnerved him a bit. Placing his hand on his face, he started the recording. The screen showed black then came to life, the Holocamera activating, apparently. What he saw next was an upper view of a clone tube, much like the ones used 16 years earlier in the Republic first regime to create the clone troopers. Inside the tube was him, or a clone of him. What made him seick was the fact that it even had a mechanical arm. _'Palpatine is a stickler for details, alright_,' Anakin reflected darkly. Continuing to watch with piqued interest, the clone suddenly awoke, and broke the tube plexiglass by punching thorough with the mechanical arm. Watching it the whole way through, he also reviewed the other video, showing his likeness killing the two guards in cold blood. He knew that those two didn't deserve that. Reading through the summary, he realized that the Holonet media has already gained attention. The reelection of the new chancellor was fast approaching, and many of the candidates were holding an Anti-Jedi position.

"This just gets worse. The media already thinks it was me. This information will get out real soon. I'll be a fugitive..." Anakin's mind whirled. Everything was falling apart. And it all boiled down to Palpatine. Killing him wouldn't end the problem. He needed to publicly put him on trial. It was the only way. But first, he had to prove that Palpatine was still even alive. The anti-jedi chancellorial candidates already have much support, mainly because the world found out about a sith chancellor formerly being in office. Deciding he would confer with his comrades tomorrow, he decided to get a good night's sleep or as close to one as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

A/N: The story with Han deviates. I know in Canon, Han got his ship from lando later on, but hey, it's an AU. Enjoy chapter 16.

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 16**

**Empire Strikes Back**

Han Solo studied the controls to his new ship. Admiring the design and speed. Sitting next to him was his large Wookie friend, Chewbacca. Ever since Han had rescued him from a Seperatist remnant unit, Chewbacca continued to stay by his side, claiming he owed him a "life debt". Han wasn't really privy to having him around, but he grew to like the guy and they were comrades in arms ever since. For the past 2 years, Han and Chewie were conducting smuggling runs for the powerful hutt lords, Jiliac and Jabba the hutt. Their current mission was to smuggle some spice to some guy in Naboo. Han's only heard of the place once before. He knew that some Queen lived there, and that there was a whole lot of Jedi around. Han personally didn't believe that Jedi lived there. Chewie had growled a question. Han reclined in his pilot chair.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. If there are jedi there, we'll just have to avoid them. We've been lucky so far, right?" Chewie growled an affirmative as they prepared for landing. The _Millenium Falcon _reared over on its sublight engines, and landed on the side of a large temple. Han looked out the viewport curiously, watching men and women with tunics walking in and out of the large temple. He was about to turn his attention back to the controls when someone caught his eye. Walking next to someone, probably her father, was a young woman. She wore her hair in a bun, and Han couldn't stop staring at her. Chewie broke his focus when he said something and waved his hand in front of him.

"Huh? I'm fine, ya' furball. Let's get this delivery out the way," Han said, standing up, and strolling towards the cargo hold where the hidden compartments would be located. Punching in a quick code on a reciever on the side of the wall, the compartment on the floor and wall quickly slid open. Taking a gander at the three barrel sized vials, Han and Chewie picked them up and set them down nect to the now lowered ramp. Chewie went ahead and picked up his portion, trudging along towards the intended house. Han quickly exited the ramp with the one barrel, and typed in a security code. His ship looked like a boring old freighter, but he would rather be safe than sorry. Taking a breath, he picked up his vial and jogged to catch up with Chewie.

Activating his long distance communications device, Palpatine hailed the Star Destroyer that he was flying towards. There was no answer initially until a figure materialized on the monitor screen.

"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn," the figure started. Palpatine said a string of codes. They apparently had significant meaning, as Thrawn's red eyes seem to show understanding.

"Ah, My Lord, Palpatine, to what do I owe this honor," Thrawn said, reclining his head slightly. His tone didn't suggest any sarcasm, but only request. It turns out that the code Palpatine recited was so that he would be recognized as the emperor. Thrawn knew that Palpatine was financing a cloning facility, as Palpatine told him necessary details before his death. It seems the cloning facility was so that Palpatine could claim a new body.

"Grand Admiral, you've done well," Palpatine said cordially. The admiral had done a good job of utilizing the spaarti cloning chambers as per orders, and creating the foundations to the new militia.

"Thank you, my liege. We have the hangar bay doors open. We are ready for your entry. Palpatine grinned and sat back in his seat.

"Excellent, Grand Admiral Thrawn," Palpatine responded as he closed the transmission, "Excellent."

Anakin was lying on his and his wife's bed, taking in the night's quiet atmosphere. Padme lay beside him, caressing the waves in Anakin's hair. She noticed that tinges of gray could be seen hidden in his hair, but you couldn't see it at a first glance. Padme was saddened that Anakin had to leave, but she understood his reasons. If he were to stay, it would only bring in unwanted attention.

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded, his gaze fixed on the ceiling, one arm protectively under her shoulder. "Palpatine's still alive out there somewhere. Our troubles won't cease until he's found and put on trial," Anakin said, trying hard not to let his anger show. Not at Padme, but at Palpatine. Ever since he showed up, alternate time or no, he's always been ruining his and his family's life, but that was going to end, and very soon.

"You should take Luke with you," Padme said suddenly. Anakin looked at her curiously. "You _want _me to bring Luke along?" Anakin asked, just a bit dumbfounded. Padme sighed softly before continuing. "Luke is a young man now. I think he should have someone to watch his back. And besides, two jedi are better than one."

Anakin thought it over and he agreed. "Ok, we'll be careful. And I want you to watch yourself. I'll be coming back," Anakin reassured her. "I'll leave tomorrow," Anakin said, pulling up the covers, and kissing his wife good night. '_Now i'll just need a fast non-descript ship for transportation_' was Anakin's last thought before finally dozing off.


	17. Chapter 17

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

A/N: The story with Han deviates. I know in Canon, Han got his ship from lando later on, but hey, it's an AU. Enjoy chapter 16.

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 17**

**Timeline Intersection**

It was a new day. Anakin woke up drowsily, stretching his arms to circulate the blood. Looking down at his left arm, he flexed his mechanical hand, testing to see if it needed recharging. He continuosly remembered how fortunate it was to only have _one _prosthetic limb. Sighing as he lifted his legs to the side of the bed, he looked back at his wife. Padme was sleeping peacefully, the covers keeping her warm. Anakin wanted to lift her up and kiss her right there, but decided that it would ease the emotional strain if he were to leave discreetly. Remembering the non existent path, he just remembered that young man he had trained. What was his name? Anakin got up, and pulled on his trademark brown jedi tunic and pants. Walking to the 'fresher, he turned on the faucet and quickly washed his face out.

Galen Marek.

That's what it was. Was he still alive? He never bothered to ask about him. He did remember that Kento Marek was alive in this timeline. He was a few years younger than him, not by much, and his son would probably be what,sixteen,seventeen? Well he'd pursue that train of thought later on in the future. Most urgent was gathering his belongings and waking his son.

Luke woke up with a start after a rather unpleasant dream. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was about, but it left him riled and confused. Scratching his head with a sigh, Luke Skywalker changed into his Jedi tunic. His uniform looked more like a jumpsuit than a robe, but it served its purpose just fine. After a quick trip to the refresher, he was just clipping his lightsaber to his belt, when his father's presence was noted.

"Most impressive," Anakin said with a smile, noting at how quick Luke had his belongings together. Luke grinned, shaking his head. "I guess I take after my mom," Luke responded, a light jab at Anakin's usual sense of being a night person. "Hey, it's your dad," Anakin said in mock hurt, walking into the adjacent room to wake Leia. Shaking her head groggily to get the tiredness out of her exhausted mind, she finally rubbed her eyes.

"What's up dad?" Anakin thought back at how he was never before referred to as 'dad' in the old time. Luke had often called him 'father' but mainly because their relationship wasn't close. But now he had the chance to experience that. Leia probably hated him with a passion in the other time, but now was afresh start. Anakin smiled warmly and sat on the bed next to her.

"There's a sith lord on the run and I have to go capture him," Anakin said truthfully. His first inclination was to kill him, but with the politics of it all, a public trial was his best bet. "Once I capture him, the jedi will put him on trial." Leia nodded in understanding before sighing.

"Can I go with you?"

"You should stay here so your mother won't be all by her lonesome," Anakin said half-jokingly. Leia elbowed him in the arm in response, the both of them chuckling. Anakin patted Leia's shoulder, saying his goodbye before walking towards the entrance. Luke blew past and told Anakin that he was saying his farewell before joining up. Anakin ruffled his hair in passing. Once passing the ornate entrance and stepping off of the marble floor, Anakin surveyed the wide expanse in front of him. The whole area was covered with grass, the plains even and tranquil. Sighing, he knew that he wouldn't see Padme's home planet for a few day, maybe week, even months yet.

"Ok, dad, I'm ready," Luke stated, slinging his pack over his shoulder. Anakin smiled noticing Luke's uniform. It looked unusual for a jedi robe, as it had more the characteristics of a jumpsuit. Near the neck, the flap of the suit laid downward like a lapel. Anakin nodded and they both walked out towards the vehicle holding area to look for a pilot.

Han grumbled to himself as they killed time in the cockpit of the _Millenium Falcon_.

"I can't believe this. The jars to deliver to Jabba's next clent got dumped somehow!" Han continued to complain. Chewie offered a sympathetic growl.

"Yeah I guess," Han responded after crossing his arms behind his head. There was no way he would be able to pay off such a large debt to Jabba in only 3 months. two hundred and fifty thousand credits was too large of a debt to accrue in such short notice. Perhaps he could ask the Republic for assistance...

"Excuse me, young man, are you in need of credits?" A man said. His hair went down to his shoulders and it was brown and wavy. He was wearing some sort of robes, and he had a scar running down his right eye. Another younger guy was next to him who wore a black jumpsuit.

"Yeah? Who's askin'?" Han Solo responded smoothly, looking back and forth between the two.


	18. Chapter 18

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

A/N: Now this chapter is an almost wish I had of Anakin siding with the rebels in the Galactic Civil War in the Original Trilogy. Let me know how it plays out. Enjoy.

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 18**

**Galactic Civil War**

Borsk Feyl'lya sighed gently while rubbing his furred head in exhaustion. He was happy to accept the nomination of position of Chief of State from Padme Skywalker's formal request, but things could still get tiring. Looking intently at the datapad before him and holding a cup of fresh bothan water, he hoped to get the paperwork done by 6:00 galactic standard time. Having to read through finacnial reports was tedious, especially given the fact that the New Republic was already gaining much revenue in conclusion of the Clone Wars that ended about 5 years ago after the CIS officially surrendered. Borsk sighed silently again just as his assistant entered, urgency plasterd all over his face.

"Bad news or worse news?" Borsk asked sarcastically, already dreading what the answer could possibly be. Fey'lya had recieved frequent reports of military insurrections in key areas in the outer rim territories close to New Republic space. He feared that perhaps a rebellion was occuring. To his mild surprise, his assistant nodded grimly.

"Would you like worse news first sir?" The aide said deadpan. Borsk's fur bristled delicately, a sign that he was slightly nervous. "Might as well," the chief of state Bothan said soberly. Closing the distance between them, the aide placed the datapad on the desk and angled in such a way that both could see the screen. Reading the lines on the report, Borsk Feyl'lya's bro ridges furrowed in consternation.

"A military fleet? 576 kliks away from Naboo's territory? This is outrageous!" Borsk said hotly. The aide sighed low, also aware of the ramifications of such show of military might. Borsk stood up quickly and paced back and forth in a controlled stride. He finally stopped and picked up the datapad. "I'm going to need you to send these reports to both the financial sector and the legislation wing. Also contact the Jedi Temple and alert them of this news. Senator Amidala needs to be alerted of this," the Bothan C.O.S. ordered as he quickly made his way to his own destination. He would need to allow legislative clearance for the Clone Trooper Grand Army to be re-enlisted. In the past decade, the Kaminoans were able to innovate their cloning technology so that Clone Troopers aged slower once they reached the biological levels of 30 years of age. In short, clone troopers would stay in their prime for a long time, much longer than that of a human's. In nostalgic sarcasm, he thought back at how _that _particular innovation would have been useful back in the clone wars. But he digressed. He had legislative business to take care of.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to fly you into territory not under the jurisdiction of the New Republic?" Han Solo asked, not the least bit trusting at the moment. Anakin nodded with as much friendliness as he could.

"And you want me to go in there under the danger that there's a massive Rogue military force in close proximity?" Han continued to question. The now quite famous smuggler was crossing his arms, indignant, while Anakin reponded with a "That's correct." "You're out of your mind. No way i'll be doing this. I don't care if you _are _Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear. Other people might have some fear and doubts, you know." Han turned to walk back into his ship when-

"I'll pay you 250,000 credits. 120,000 now and the other 130,000 after the mission," Anakin said curtly. Those years as Darth Vader, he's learned to speak smuggler and bounty hunter language. Han had froze, and thought the offer over in his head. To his right, Chewbacca murmered a statement, saying that this was the money he needed to pay off Jabba the Hutt. Han sighed, knowing he couldn't beat this logic. Sometimes the furball would grate his nerves with his smart head, not saying that he himself wasn't smart...

"Alright," Han said after a moment, the slightest hesitation before continuing,"You got yourself a deal. Come on in, I guess," Han offered, gesturing for them to enter. Anakin and Luke stepped aboard prepped and ready for the mission ahead. Han looked after them shaking his head. These guys were going to be the death of him. But hey, he's been through stuff like this all the time with Chewie. He never believed in luck, but now would be a good time to have a very large dose of some of that luck. "Alright guys, strap in, this will be a bumpy ride. I hope you guys have an ounce of sense, because you guys don't seem to have any," Han quipped half jokingly, half seriously. Anakin grinned and Luke actually chuckled at the remark. Chewie growled something towards Luke and Anakin. Luke didn't understand what he said, but Anakin answered the wookie.

"Don't worry, we're Jedi. We can handle it. You guys won't even have to jump into any battles actually," Anakin said to Chewie. Chewbacca grunted an affirmative. Han was a bit surprised of finding someone that understood, Shyriiwook, Wookie speak. He would ask them about that that later. But he still couldn't get rid of this gut sensation in regards to the coming events.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," The corellian said morosely, revving up the sublight engines and hyperdrive for the epic journey ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

A/N: Time for some expanded universe and other stuff. Please review this story. Also check out some of my other stories. Did I already mention review?

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 19**

**Heir to The Empire**

Palleon stood on the command bridge that he was commander of. Looking at the line of soldiers, they all seemed like seasoned veterans. To his surprise, some of them were actually clone troopers. These particular clones of Jango Fett were slated to be commisioned as shadow guard and red guard units taking place after an order known as executive order 66. He didn't know what the order entailed, but Grand Admiral Thrawn had them employed under his command nonetheless. He continued to gaze out the viewport of the star destroyer dubbed _Executor_. Prior to his commision, Palleon did not really have any goals after the conclusion of the clone wars, given that there was an unheard of time of peace for the Republic. Very much taking a liking to living a life of combat, the Imperial commision was just what he needed. He believed truthfully that the Republic was not following through with its ideals, the world needing a stricter, more disciplinary government. He was one for respecting comrades however, and he was clueless as to the existence of Palpatine, who really was pulling the strings behind a _second _war.

"Liuetenant, what is our estimated ETA before arriving in Naboo?" Palleon requested of his subordinate, studying the graphics of the holo-display situated in front of him. "Estimated ETA is 3 days sir, give or take a few hours. Were calibrating the hyperdrive's motivators to recieve a more precise calculation," the lieutenant responded promptly. "Excellent," Palleon replied, smiling tightly. There destination was Naboo and their orders were to establish a beachhead near the Jedi Temple. He personally thought it was suicide to attempt to attack from the front of the temple and didn't know what the significance was of a prior shipment of Ysalmiri in the cargo hold. However, he had to admit that Admiral Thrawn was a unorthodox and brilliant tactician, so he could only guess what kind of plan awaited the temple.

* * *

Inside the _Millenium Falcon'_s cockpit was a tense atmosphere. Luke was attempting to go through the Jedi meditation that Anakin had just taught him. Anakin himself was remaining conscious to both keep an eye on his son and assist Han if need be. He wanted to pilot the ship himself, but he respected Solo's position as captain of the ship and let him do his thing. Breathing in and then out, Anakin reached out with the force to help him locate the facility he needed to find. What he found mildly surprising was the very dulled presence of the force about 20 kliks from their position. Anakin found that very odd and knew that he had to investigate it.

"Captain Solo, can you get inside that Star Destroyer while cloaking your shields?" Anakin asked Han, sensing for anything unusual inside the star destroyer. He remembered the make and model of these ships from his other timeline. If he was correct, he should be able easily navigate through the ships corridors and find the commanding officer and try to at least negotiate with him.

Han took a deep breath and flew towards the star destroyer. To mask his ship's presence, he scrambled the signal around his ship and rerouted it towards space, This way, their scanners would not pick up interference to discover them. Flying beneath the massive star destroyer's underbelly, the _Millenium Falcon _slowly made its way toward the hangar. Quickly approaching, the _Falcon _was now 90 degrees under the hangar. Han Solo being the espert pilot he is, did a complex pilot maneuver in which he would push power into the rear sublight engines. Just as it starts, he would flip the ship to go the other way where after that he can easily control flight speed and direction. Executing this maneuver easily, the falcon landed smoothly onto the landing pad. Solo activated the anti theft system and cut power to the engines. Solo leaned back in his chair tiredly. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed.

"Alright. Now what? Were in the belly of the beast, I should say," Han said soberly. Anakin was already unstrapping the restraints and had checked his belt for his lightsaber. Reaching out with the force once again, he attempted to spread his senses, but it seemed to dull heavily the deeper he got into the ship through his awareness. As both he and Luke were were highly concentrated in the force, they could still use the force, but it was diluted here in the ship. Not that that would help much from him and Luke. They were Skywalkers after all.

"Thanks, Solo. The credits will be wired to you. You may leave if you want," Anakin said before stepping off of the ship. Luke waved back at Han and Chewie, falling in step behind his father.

Solo looked at the launch controls for his ship before glancing at the exit. Looking at Chewie, he posed the question. "Whaddya' think, buddy?" Chewie answered with a vehement affirmative. Han sighed, checking the holster on his blaster attached to his leg. "This is ridiculous," Han muttered quietly after unlocking the exit ramp, and jogging to catch up with Anakin and Luke. Chewie with the help of his long legs kept in step with Han.

* * *

Anakin walked at a brisk pace and made his way towards the nearest barracks. Making his way through the wedge in the wall, they reached a room where uniforms were strewn about. Luke followed behind and made on more cursory glance before entering and locking the door.

"Ok...," Anakin said as he looked over at the uniforms. "Son, we're going to have to be quick. We'll put on stormtrooper uniforms and make our way towards the command bridge," Anakin said and paused, in case Luke wanted to interject.

"Ok, got it. How did you know they were called stormtroopers?" Luke asked innocently. Anakin berated himself mentally. "Ah, long story," Anakin said, promising to tell him some other time. Luke shrugged and grabbed a stormtrooper outfit. The both of them adorning the militaru uniforms over their own uniforms, the duo then put their lightsabers on the suit's utility belt sideways. Because of the handle's steel gray color, they would blend in nicely with the waist. After putting on their stormtrooper helmets they crossed through the doorway to meet

**_Zing!_**

Instinctively ducking quickly, a blaster bolt whizzed past his and Luke's heads.

"Woah! Han! It's me!" Luke yelled quietly whilst removing his helmet. Solo let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Whew. That's good. I was wondering where you guys were." Luke smiled lightly, clasping Han on the shoulder.

"Couldn't resist a good fight, huh?" Luke asked in regards to their presence in the corridor. The smuggler sniffed quickly. "Nah, just makin' sure you guys get out alive so I can get my money," Han quipped. Luke laughed and Anakin rolled his eyes, knowing full well that wasn't the case. The quartet of unlikely heroes made their way forward and towards the command bridge.


	20. Chapter 20

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

A/N: Time for some expanded universe and other stuff. Please review this story. Also check out some of my other stories. Did I already mention review?

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 20**

**Force's Irony**

Luke jogged forward to the next intersection, his lightsaber already ignited and poised for combat. Anakin followed suit, while Han and Chewbacca took cover behind a nearby crate. Anakin strained to sense anything up ahead. Whatever was blocking his and Luke's force awareness was apparentlt nearby. Concentrating intently, he tried to find whatever lied in wait around the intersection. Anakin was getting just the slightest bit frustrated from his grasp of the force being weakened. It was like waking up groggy and your eyes feeling foggy. Only, with your mind.

"I can feel another force signature near what I assume to be the command bridge, but barely. It's probably the one were after." Anakin glanced at his saber hand once as though to assure himself the weapon was indeed there. With caution, Anakin slowly stepped around the corner to the nearest crate...

"Father, look out!" A thermal detonator was descending right towards Anakin! Using the force, or lack thereof as much as he could, Luke force pushed the bomb off to the side and landed it in the opposite direction quite ungracefully. The moment it exploded, stormtroopers easily over 10 in count stormed out of each door in the hallway on the opposite side. The soldiers opened fire and Han and Chewie retaliated in kind.

"I hope you guys have some sort of plan worked out!" Han said exasperatedly. A little distance in front of him, Luke and Anakin were deflecting blaster bolts, attempting to aim the compressed energy back at the soldiers. The stormtroopers evaded with military precision, continuing to fire at the undermanned group. Luke frowned trying to find something to neutralize the group. Scanning the room quickly, he found an overhanging girder. Bowing his head just slightly, he focused his concentration on bringing the girder down. He found himself straining a bit when the girder finally gave way and crashed to the floor and successfully barring the way between the stormtroopers and the ragtag group of allies. The crash created a haze of smoke and Luke beckoned the gang over with a wave of his hand towards an intersecting hallway. The rest of the group quickly ran over to the hallway. For now, they were safe from the stormtroopers.

'I don't understand. Stormtroopers were never this experienced with their aim. Only the 501st legion was that seasoned..." That's when it hit him. Over the years, the kaminoan cloning facility was never shut down. But that was under strict watch by the Republic...That's it! The spaarti cloning cylinders! That means these stormtroopers were Jango Fett clones! Perhaps that was why they didn't shoot from the waist...

Luke swallowed. He felt like there was knot in his throat. Even though he had much training, he never dealt with fighting acual troops in a real combat situuation. Scared? No. But he was nervous. He wish Mara was here, she'd know what to do. Luke glanced over to his father. Anakin seemed to be completely composed! Luke rubbed his face tiredly trying to make himself more alert.

_Release your anger..._

Luke shook his head to rid himself of that odd thought. It seemed to come out of nowhere and now was the worst time to be losing his composure. Anakin, Han and Chewie were slowly advancing towards the comms room. Starting to follow, he felt a tug in the force-telling him to go the opposite direction. Luke looked to where the force was calling him. Studying the hallway indicated an elevator. Looking at the group then the elevator, he started for the lift. Keeping his senses alert, Luke rolled inside the lift, lightsaber ready. No enemies inside. Luke quickly tapped the holopad and closed the door. Luke let out a breath he didn't realize having. The lift would take him straight to the command deck he realized.

"Hmm. Strange," Luke muttered, not because of the lift's route, but because the force was opening back up to him. It was like after your ears popped from being in space, not realizing the amount of sound you could hear had decreased. Capitalizing on the situation, Luke expanded his senses and kept watych for the hostile force presence.

"There..." Luke pinpointed Palpatine's exact location just as the door to the lift opened with a silent whoosh. Figuring that keeping silent was best at this point, he kept his lightsaber deactivated.

"_All stormtroopers to the hangar bay. A _Lambda _class shuttle is ready for transport. Fit as many as possible in each shuttle transport. Prepare for hyperspace in t-minus 20 seconds."_

Luke barely paid attention to the officer's message over the intercom. The son of Skywalker kept his breath deep and even putting the lightsaber's handle in both hands.

_They are afraid of you..._

Luke blinked his eyes heavily. Where were these thoughts coming from. Was it the sith that he drawing near. He didn't know if it was Palpatine or him. And that scared him.

_Luke! Help!_

Luke's eyes widened! That was Mara's voice. He frantically looked from left to right, then up and down. Thinking 'the stang with caution', Luke bolted straight for the door that held his girlfriend on the other side.

* * *

Anakin felt something was wrong. Very wrong. Slowly looking behind hi, he dreaded what the result would be. Anakin's face fell. Luke was missing. He could still feel Luke but...he was already inside of the control room!

"What is it?" Han asked lightly, looking behind him. He noticed also that Luke was missing. In all the adrenaline rush, he never realized Luke went AWOL.

"He's here, but he needs help." Han turned back around to Anakin's statement. "You're saying he's already in the command room?" Han demanded with a frown. The kid was just starting to rub off on him. Looking around the gray spartan walls of the corridor, the smuggler pulled out his trusty DL44 blaster.

"Come on, this is going to get rough," Han said, taking charge and leading the way. Anakin looked at Chewie who shrugged with a soft moan. Anakin shook his head playfully, following Han's lead.


	21. Chapter 21

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

A/N: Time for some expanded universe and other stuff. Please review this story. Also check out some of my other stories. Did I already mention review?

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 21**

**Appeal of the Dark Side**

Rolling inside of the command center, Luke mounted quickly on his feet, ready to strike down the nearest enemy. Where was Mara? The room was quite large, which jutting spires symmetrically reaching from the floor to the ceiling and emitting whirring noises. Luke could sense both Mara and Palpatine. But how in Tatooine's two suns did Mara get here?

"Young Skywalker," a voice said, neither with hatred or kindness. Just matter-of-factly. Luke instantly turned to the sound of the voice.

"Fa-!" Luke stopped himself. That wasn't his father. He looked just like him but he was just...off. The most dead giveaway was the fact that his eyes were a sickly yellow. Of course...It was palpatine.

"Where is she? What did you do with her!" Luke yelled impulsively. His anger was clouding his better judgement and frankly, he no longer cared. Palpatine smiled knowingly, but it was no kindly smile. "What did I do with her? Oh, that's a good question. Maybe if you had an inkling of a chance to defeat me, I would probably tell you." Palpatine strolled down the steps, revealing his lightsaber in his left hand.

"I fear I may have to decapitate you now." Perturbed, Luke raised his blazing green lightsaber leveled with his head. Takng shallow breaths, the son of Skywalker leaped forward an incredible distance that could only be achieved through the force. On dismount, Luke attempted a twirl of his lightsaber to literally disarm Palpatine. The Sith Lord responded in kind by evading sideways and clashing with his own lightsaber. Luke was swinging agressively and skillfully, but Palpatine was stronger in both regards. Luke was slowly being pushed backwards from Palpatine's advance, trying hard to avoid the sith lord's many swings. Sweat began to form on Luke's forehead. Luke leaped beackwards and quickly tried wiping it off with his shoulder.

"Your tiring boy. You won't be able to hold up for much longer," Palpatine sneered, casually twirling his crimson lightsaber. It was as though his father was discouraging him. But it was Palpatine. It was a trap. He could still feel Mara's pain. Where was she?

"Where is she?" Luke leaped onto the stairs. The sith was slowly overpowering him, and he knew it. His stamina was running low, and Palpatine seemed to be on a limitless power source. Panting heavily, Luke strafed sideways, hoping to find some opening. Palpatine mirrored his movements, no doubt doing the same. Reaching out through the force, Luke hoped to pinpoint Mara's presence. It felt like feeling rather than seeing a beam of light reaching towards an unknown destination. It passed through the back of the generators towards a hallway. Passing patrolling stormtroopers, it led towards a holding cell. She was there. She was unconsious, but there.

"I know what you fear most, and I will exploit it."

"Release her!" Luke yelled in frustration, releasing a powerful stored blast of energy. Palpatine was flown backwards, his body unwillingly being spun in response to the sheer inertia. Gathering the focus on the force around him, Palpatine landed preacariously on his feet. Anakin's son was powerful. He would make a fitting apprentice, like he told himself all those years ago. "If you want to rescue her, you're just going to have to kill me," Palpatine said, a sickening half-smile adorning his otherwise deceitful features. Luke readied his saber, preparing to strike him down. Would it be as though he were striking down his own father? Perspiration began to collect subtly on his forehead. He blinked rapidly to force the fogginess out of his vision. It had to be done. The lightsaber descended with force. It did not hit it's mark. Before the blade could hit, lightning cascaded from Not-Anakin's flexed hand, forcing Luke backwards with considerable strength.

Pain then anger.

Luke writhed on the floor, the pain almost unbearable. Luke tried to force his eyes open, to react, to do _something. _That's when Anakin arrived. The sight was painful to watch. He felt as though he had seen this before. But this never happened even in his original life. But the difference was that he was powerless to do anything. He wouldn't make it in time. Then Luke did something that surprised them both. Lightning flew from the direction of Luke towards the unsuspecting Palpatine. He was blown backwards, landing painfully on the polished floor, a small distance away. It was strange. Luke didn't seem to be in pain. He sat unmoving, except the rise and fall of his shoulders, indicating he was alive and well.

Anakin wished he could see his face. Something was wrong. The force was tellng him that something about him had changed. He waited no longer.

"Luke...Luke," Anakin said after closing the distance between them. He was gently sheking his shoulders, trying to rouse him out of whatever trance he was in. Luke slowly turned his head and pushed him away roughly. Luke's eyes were watery and his fists were balled. Anakin frowned, knowing the implications.

"Luke! Don't!" Anakin pleaded. He attempted to grab one of his shoulders. Luke took an angry breath. "Why are you trying to stop me?" Luke asked angrily, almost on the verge of yelling. "This isn't the way," Anakin said solemnly, almost to himself, realizing the hypocrisy of his words. Luke seemed to sense it. Anakin let himself drop his hand. "I'm going to save her," Anakin heard Luke say. Anakin's head snapped up. _Save her? Mara was here? He can't! _He knew what this would entail. He of all people should know. It nearly destroyed him, both physically and mentally.

"What's happening, Skywalker?" Han Solo asked quietly. He didn't know for certain...but some heavy stuff was happening. Anakin glanced sadly at him, but didn't answer him. He would know. And it wouldn't be pretty.

"I can make you _more _powerful. I can give you the strength to protect _anyone_!" Palpatine pleaded. With that face, it made Luke sick to look at him. "I've already learned of the deception of the sith," Luke responded with disturbing calm. Palpatine scowled in confusion, looking at Anakin. He seemed to realize something. But then barely a second later, the sound of a lightsaber cleaving flesh was heard. Luke faintly noticed a round object rolling away from where he stood.

Palpatine was dead.


	22. Chapter 22

Star Wars: Crosscurrent: Betrayal

A/N: Time for some expanded universe and other stuff. Please review this story. Also check out some of my other stories. Did I already mention review?

**Star Wars: Crosscurrent**

**Chapter 22**

**Blurred Line**

Anakin watched his son for an indeterminate amount of time. Luke just seemed to be standing there. Staring down at the lifeless corpse at his feet. Anakin cursed himself. He let Luke kill him. No, it wasn't that he killed him that was the problem. He did it in hate. But he wasn't going to alienate him. That was the worst thiong he could do, given the circumstances. He would need his support more than he did before. Walking up to his side, Anakin rested a hand on Luke's shoulder, just watching the body. Han, who felt more than a little out of place along with his friend Chewie, stayed back a respectful distance. He definitely didn't have any doubt's about the force. Luck was still more reliable in his opinion though.

"Luke, are you alright?" Anakin asked tentatively. Luke didn't respond right away, instead continuing to look at the headless corpse, thin wisps of smoke still emanating from where the head was once situated. "Yeah. I-I'm fine," Luke said after much hesitation. He heard of the stories of Dark Jedi. How they fell because of their actions. He didn't want to be that. He wouldn't. He needed to find Mara.

"I need to find her," Luke stated, Anakin knowing who he was referring to. He nodded wordlessly, giving Luke a reassuring ruffle of his head. "I'll get the ship prepped," Han said as they neared. "Come on Chewie." With a short throaty grumble, the large Wookie followed Han close behind.

"Do you know where she is?" Anakin asked him as they reached the main doors that lead to the corridors. "She's in the Detention corridor. Room 2781." _Room 2781. The same cell that Leia was in during the other timeline, except that was the Death Star. It seems there are certain similarities between the two. I just hope Luke doesn't lose himself. _Anakin studied his son for a moment. His face was intense with concentration and Anakin noticed his eyes flick back an forth, skimming over the cell numbers. Anakin came to a resolution. Luke was just bitter. If he came close to teetering on that edge to the dark side, he would be there to help pull him back. They continued their brisk pace towards the designated cell. They had just reached the corridor within the 2700 group when the clinking of gun against armor was heard.

"I heard something over here. Stay on guard." Anakin and Luke had heard the stormtrooper's voice, and from what he said, it was safe to imply he had backup with him. Anakin patted his son shoulder.

"No point in being subtle," Anakin said quickly. "I'll distract the-", but before Anakin could act, Luke force pushed the general area where the stormtroopers were slowly advancing. Grunts of pain could be heard before they were summarily knocked unconcious. Anakin looked at his son, mild dissaproval on his face.

"It was faster," Luke explained as he ignited his lightsaber and cut his way through the cell door. On the other end of the door, Mara was sitting motionlessly, resting her head against the wall. She looked up when she saw the door give way. With a kick the door was knocked down and Luke jogged in, already waving her out. "Come on Mara, let's go," he pleaded, quickly reaching her side and supporting her by her shoulder and arm.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine," Mara said somewhat haughtily. It's not like she was crippled or anything. Luke frowned a bit, noticing thin but minor lacerations on her lower forearms. He nodded, but walked beside her as they walked out of the cell. Anakin had his lightsaber ready and had a blank look on his face before it vanished. "Solo?"

"Yeah," Han said, making his presence known. He was on the far side of the corridor, keeping a lookout for any surprise groups gunning for them. "The ship's fine. We're going to have to bust our way outta here, Herdmen and Tuskens style," said Han half jokingly, keeping his powerful DL-44 close in front of him. Chewie grunted something unintelligible.

"Don't worry fuzzball, we'll be fine. Were only a few meters from the hangar. Follow me," Han ordered, talking to everyone at this point. Anakin tossed Mara a spare lightsaber. Mara gave him a quizzical look. "I always used to lose mine when I was younger," Anakin explained. Mara snorted and the jedi and smugglers made their way towards the hangar.


End file.
